


i live in a hologram (with you)

by moons2stars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Allusions to anxiety and mental health, Angst, Betty is both adorable and a bad ass, Betty's family kinda sucks, Both our babies have sad pasts, Brett is Brett, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Angst, Fluff, In which Jughead is soft for Betty, In which the writer picks in chooses aspects of cannon, Jughead looks broody but is a big softy, So does Jughead's, Stonewall Prep AU, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, There is obviously a mystery to solve, our favorite detective duo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars
Summary: “I’m Betty Cooper.” She says over a firm handshake. Of course she’d have to have such a classy name that just rings right off the tongue. Jughead doesn’t know he could be so attracted to a name, but he thinks her name has become his new favorite word.“Nice to meet you Betty Cooper. I’m Jughead Jones.” He says returning her handshake with equal sentiment, but let's it linger for a bit longer than normal, something she doesn’t seem to mind.Or, Stonewall Prep just got a lot less worse, and a whole lot more interesting for Jughead when he meets the new student.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 71
Kudos: 104





	1. Fresh Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely night-hawk94 for helping me bounce ideas off, and making this readable. Thank you all who read this. Enjoy.

There were three distinct times in the span of Forsythe Pentleton Jones the Third (or better known as Jughead) seventeen years of life that he struggled to find words from his very extensive vocabulary. 

He is a writer after all.

  
  


The first was at the age ten when his mother left with his little sister Jellybean leaving him and his drunken father in their worn down trailer on the bad side of town. Despite the raging variations of emotions begging to be unleashed, all Jughead could do as his father explained that he probably wouldn't be seeing his mother in a while was stare blankly at the empty spot where his mother’s car used to be. 

He had so many questions like “Why didn’t she fight harder to stay” or “Is Jellybean better off not being around them?” “What’s so wrong with him that he can’t get his own mother to love him?” “Is his dad gonna be better like he says he will?” “Why isn’t he enough?” However, the words eluded him.

That was when Jughead learned some questions are better off unanswered. 

The second time Jughead couldn’t quite find the words was when he was sixteen years old when he was offered a scholarship to a prestigious prep school for his writing. He had come home to the same dirty trailer to find a very well dressed man in a suede suit who stuck out like a sore thumb conversing with his ruggish father covered in an old leather jacket. The man talked to Jughead like he wasn’t a gang member rooted on the wrong side of the tracks who had nothing to his name, and offered him a spot in his writing salon for his “Promising, and unique writing.” to which Jughead responded with resounding silence. 

People like him don’t get opportunities like this. They don’t get whisked away from their stale trailer, and plopped into a school full of promise, and guaranteed potential for free.

Nothing comes that easily. Not for him. 

It takes him three weeks, and constant nagging from his father to finally get him to agree to the offer. He starts at Stonewall Prep in the middle of his sophomore year. 

The third time occurred at the ripe age of seventeen at his newish school of almost a year when he literally bumps into Stonewall Prep’s newest student Elizabeth Cooper. 

He had been walking to first period with his hands in his pocket and his gaze downward so that he could avoid as many preppy assholes that inhabit this pretentious school as he could (he already hates sharing airspace with them, but it’s a small price to pay to get the opportunities Stonewall offers) when he bumps into what he assumes is said preppy asshole sending both of them to the ground. 

“Watch it asshole!” Jughead spat. Logically he knows it could easily be an accident, and to anyone who doesn’t go to Stonewall he probably sounds like the asshole he tries not to be, but he has learned that in a place like this it’s either eat or be eaten. During his first few weeks he got constant ribbing for his hand me down possessions, and his limiting knowledge of nice things. The people in this school ( with the exception of some of the scholarship kids) are all the same. They look down at anyone they deem to be of lower value, and they don’t seem to have any empathy. So yeah Jughead refuses to go down without a fight, and if that means being an asshole so be it, because every time he responds with kindness it’s taken advantage of. 

However, when he looks up to see what asshole has crossed his path today he’s met with a blonde girl who he’s never seen before, but looks his age. She has the most vibrant green eyes he’s ever seen. And, dammit she looks like she's been ripped right out of a Hitchcock movie. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I was looking at my schedule, because I just transferred here, and my tour guide just left me to go to talk to some girl, when I went to my room my roommate was having a romp, and I didn't even realize there was tie on the door which is way more pretentious than a sock, and this school is so confusing.” The blonde rambles as she hastily gathered all the books she dropped. Even though she wasn’t looking at him he could tell she was blushing, and he immediately felt like a total prick for not only yelling at her on her first day, but not even bothering to help her after rudely bumping into her. Now he feels like a pretentious asshole. 

The worst part is he can’t even say anything despite his mind screaming at him to at least help the poor girl. Unfortunately all he can do is just stare at her like he’s never come in contact with the female species.

Jughead doesn’t look for romance or any type of affection really. Seeing the way his parent’s marriage turned out spoiled the idea of love. So he never entertained the idea that he would fall in love, and that someone would love him with all his baggage. Sure there had been girls at his old school that had shown interest in him, and some were nice. However, he preferred being alone, because then he doesn't have to open Pandora's box. Relationships meant opening up, and opening up leads to heartbreak. He doesn’t have time to nurse a broken heart. This was fine by Jughead as he's never had a reason to break his status quo.

Until now...

“Uh, Um, shit.” Jughead tries to form the right words, but his tongue is failing him, and she looks so concerned with her big doe eyes that it would be comical if Jughead wasn’t failing so miserably to get a grip. He wants the Earth to open up and swallow him hole at how bad he is 

“Are you okay?” she asks, and Jughead curses himself for the fact that she’s asking if he’s okay after he bumped into her and acted so rudely about it. Jughead is trying to dump an He’s finally able to compose himself so he picks up the rest of her books. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry for bumping into you, and calling you an asshole. I thought you were some pretentious asshole, but I realize that might sound like ironic as I just acted like one.” he says sheepishly as he offers his hand to help her up. She looks amused yet sheepish at the same time as her lips spread into a small smile, and the blush on her cheeks deepen. She timidly takes his hand, and the feeling of her very small, and smooth hand in his bigger, and rougher hand has his heart hammering in his chest.

“It’s okay. I’ve only been in this school for ten minutes, and I can already understand your defensiveness against these people.” She says with a breathy laugh that makes his stomach swoop. She stares at him for a short moment as if deciding what to say. 

“I’m Betty Cooper.” She says over a firm handshake. Of course she’d have to have such a classy name that just rings right off the tongue. Jughead doesn’t know he could be so attracted to a name, but he thinks her name has become his new favorite word. 

“Nice to meet you Betty Cooper. I’m Jughead Jones.” He says returning her handshake with equal sentiment, but let's it linger for a bit longer than normal, something she doesn’t seem to mind.

“Jughead?” She asks inquisitively. He notices that she doesn’t grimace when he reveals his name like everyone else seems to. Instead she looks intrigued. 

“It’s only a nickname. The real thing is way worse.” He says with a blush. He sees her eyebrows raise in surprise, but she still doesn’t look at him like he’s crazy. 

“Maybe you can tell me one day.” She says with a kind smile.

“Oh, I’m sure you will hear it real soon. The people here don’t really care much for nicknames. It’s near impossible to keep your actual name a secret.” He snorts as he rolls his eyes. When he first got to Stonewall, he quickly learned nobody gives a shit about your preferences. He’s always despised his real name so he was looking forward to no one knowing what it was until about five minutes in when his tour guide wouldn’t stop referring to him as Forsythe. 

“That’s unfortunate as my actual name is Elizabeth, but I prefer Betty.” Betty grimaces. 

“Elizabeth Cooper, I feel lied to.” Jughead gasps in mock offence. He doesn’t know where this flourish of confidence came from as he was just blubbering like an idiot five seconds ago. Everything just feels so natural with this girl he just met. 

“You can’t say anything Jughead Jones. I don’t even know your real name yet.” She says coyishly as she digs the toe of her sneaker into the immaculate wooden floors. He decides that even though he hates his name he loves the way she says it. He doesn't mean for it to come off so flirty, but it just rolls off the tongue. Jughead doesn't even know how to flirt. 

“You will in time.” Jughead says with a soft smile.

“I actually have a favor to ask.” Betty asks, looking nervous. Jughead’s first instinct is to be alarmed as he fears this is too good to be true, but then he reminds himself to stop judging situations so quickly. 

“Wow. First a lie, and now a favor. Wow Cooper you are really giving me a run for my money.” He says in mock offense with a hand over his heart.

“What can I say I run a hard bargain. I was wondering if you could help me find my first period. This school is very confusing.” She says shyly as if she was embarrassed she was asking for help. He can relate as when he first got here no one would help him. 

"Tell me about it. When I first got here I almost missed all of first period, because I couldn't find it. I'll see what I can do." He says as he reaches out for her schedule to which she gives him. 

“You’re part of Chipping’s writing salon?” He asked, trying not to sound too excited. Although Mr.Chipping, and his writing salon has worked wonders for Jughead, the other students in the salon are a piece of work to say the least. It would be really nice to have someone who actually has a personality trait that isn’t trying to diminish someone’s intelligence because of insecurities. Also it would give him an opportunity to be in a room with her for an extra hour after school even if he has to deal with the other inhabitants of the salon. 

“Yeah. He is the reason I’m here. Do you write in the salon as well? ” She asked, looking hopeful as well. 

“Yes. It’s been almost a year. It’s nice to finally get someone new. Some authenticity, and respect would be nice” 

“Are the other kids that bad? ” Betty scrunched up her nose which Jughead thought was adorable.

“They are just dandy.” He drawls.

“Well, I can’t wait to meet them.” She bit out sarcastically. 

“Your first period just so happens to be right next to mine so I’ll walk with you.” Jughead said as he handed her schedule back to her and picked up the rest of her books.

“Thank you, but I can carry my books to class.” Betty said as that tell tale blush that he thinks is his new favorite color returned.

“I know you can, but I want to. Plus,it’s the least I can do after bumping into you.”

“No harm done. If I hadn’t bumped into you then perhaps we wouldn’t have met.”

“Well then maybe I should bump into you more often.”

Not only does Jughead walk Betty to first period, but he finds her at lunch and sits with her. He even gives her a few of his chips, and he hates sharing. They also found out they have the same sixth period, and planned to meet up after eighth period to walk to the salon together. 

Jughead never found the need to make friends here, but it's nice that have one in Betty. He knows they've only known each other for a few hours, but it feels like he's known her all his life. 

* * *

_Elizabeth Cooper doesn’t step out of line._

_She never really had a choice in the matter as it was hammered into her head all her life to follow the rules. To not step out of line. Her life was built on structure and precision. Her family was your typical nuclear family. She had a mom, a dad, a brother, and a sister. To the public eye her family was the perfect cliche. However, looks can be very deceiving. Her family was anything but perfect, but no one had to know that and for a long time no one did._

_Until everything imploded._

_Now there really is no line to stay in._

_Now she can start new._

_Or at a new school at least._

_Stonewall Prep._

_She had gotten a scholarship for her writing at the perfect time. At a time she felt her whole world caving in. She needed a fresh start where no one knew her past, and she had control over who she wanted to be. It’s not like she had a choice either with her mother abandoning her for some hippie farm that her sister had gone to long before shit hit the fan._

_When her mother drops her off at her new school, she doesn’t walk Betty in or hug her goodbye. She barely spares a glance at her daughter as if looking at her is repulsing. “You look too much like your father.” her mother had told her a few weeks back, and hasn’t looked at her since as if it was Betty’s fault she was related to her father._

_Now she sits in her old family car in front of her new school sporting her crisp new uniform as her mother stares out the window._

_“I’ll call you if I need anything.” Betty says before she steps out of the car. Her mother isn’t much, but she is all Betty has left._

_“No, I’ll call you.” Her mother says with a wavering voice. Betty knows she really means “don’t need me.” Betty tries not to let her mother’s cold demeanor bother her any more than it has throughout her almost seventeen years of life, but she can’t shake the idea that she is a disappointment to her mother. Her fingers begin to dig into her palm, and she feels the sting of her fresh wounds. Betty has been trying to shake this habit for quite some time, but it's been so hard lately._

_“Okay. Um, be safe.” Betty said as she tightened her ponytail, and gathered her stuff._

_“Betty?” her mother said softly almost wistfully._

_“Yeah?” Betty asked with underlying hope. Hope that maybe her mother didn’t see wasted potential in her. Her mom looks like she wants to say something important, but then her face drops again as if deciding it’s not worth it._

_“Fix your tie Elizabeth.” Her mother says in a steady tone as she turns and looks out her window. Betty’s face falls of all hope, and she feels so stupid along with the crushing defeat that her mother had a change of heart not that it would matter at this point. Her whole life Betty had been held to impossible standards. No matter what she did, her mother expected better. She steps completely out of the car, and closes the door._

_After that she doesn’t look back._

* * *

The first ten minutes in the old, yet intimidatingly fancy building is quite disorienting. Her tour guide is some snobbish guy around her age who refers to her as “Very Sweet Valley high” and mansplains to her what proper education is. They get about halfway through the tour when he leaves her to aimlessly flirt with some girl. 

“The rest is pretty self explanatory. You can find your dorm, and classes right Beth?” The boy she figured out was named Brett. Not through proper introduction, but when one of his friend’s called out to him with a triumphant wink when they saw him with Betty. 

“It’s actually Betty.” She said dryly. Usually she wouldn’t correct people just because it makes the situation awkward, and most of the time it’s from good intentions. However, Brett has shown little to no common courtesy so Betty could care less if she comes off frigid. 

“Right, Betty. I’ll see you in Mr.Chipping’s salon. Don’t be late.” He said walking backwards, and giving her two handguns and a wink.

After going in circles around the school for what seems like centuries, she finally finds her dorm only to be greeted with another awkward situation she’d rather not think about in which she walks in on her roommate getting frisky. 

To say Betty was having a rough morning was an understatement. This was supposed to be a fresh start, but it was quickly turning sour. To make matters worse, Betty is in such a rush she rams into someone dropping all her books, and falling to the floor. 

The sour situation turns around for the better when she meets the person she bumps into.

A lean broody boy in her grade with black inky hair that is covered in a grey crown shaped beanie, and blue eyes with a sardonic humor named Jughead Jones. Contrary to everybody else she met at Stonewall so far, Jughead is not snobby or condescending. He’s a scholarship student like her, and is part of Chipping’s salon. He helps her find her first period, and they find out they have other classes together.

They eat lunch together, and find out they both have a love for classical movies _(though Jughead is a little more fluent in them than she is)_ Jughead talks about his love for writing, and that he is currently writing one. Betty tells him about her experience at her old school's journalism program. She finds out he has quite the appetite and metabolism when he cleans his own plate, and the rest of hers when she gets full which she finds almost endearing. 

Their conversations are so fluid, almost flirty which alarms Betty, because she doesn’t flirt but it just kind of happened.Betty didn’t have the time to date, or nurse a crush for that matter. Dating meant opening up, and she couldn’t do that. Her past is too messed up. Still, it’s nice to have a friend. 

* * *

When Betty and Jughead arrive at Mr.Chipping's writing salon, Betty can feel the charge in the air as they took two seats next to one another.

Most of the students were in the room seated in their respective chairs places in a circle, but Mr.Chipping hasn't come in yet or her obnoxious tour guide from earlier. As Betty stares down at her sneakers, she could feel the heat of stares that doesn't exactly feel welcoming. She begins to feel the tell tale itch in her fingers, and almost curls her fingers into her palm, without even realizes it but then catches herself, and bounces her leg instead.

"Be careful they can smell fear." Jughead whispered lightly nudging her. She felt some tension dissipate as she smiled up at him, and nudged back. 

Jughead starts to pull out a small bag of tortilla chips, and opens them not caring about the loud sound disturbing the quiet of the room. Just as he's about to offer her one, Mr.Chipping walks into the room. 

"Hello all." he says as he puts his brief case down, and sits down. The murmuring in the room comes to a halt which is a vast distinction from public school. Brett still hasn't come in yet which Betty finds rich considering he told her not to be late.

  
  
"Looks like we are just waiting on one person so let's get started." Mr.Chipping says, and everyone seems to straiten up.

"I'd like to start off by welcoming our newest member, Elizabeth Cooper." Mr.Chipping motions over to Betty, and the stares are back but at least some people smile at her even if it's forced. She tries not to blush too hard as she hates public attention despite how present her family was in the public eye. Luckily she is spared from any further attention as Brett comes in and plops down drawing everyone's attention.

"Mr. Wallace, nice of you to join us. You just missed out on our warm welcome to Miss Cooper." 

"Sorry Mr. Chipping, coach wouldn't let me leave practice. Plus, I already met Elizabeth when I gave her a tour of this fine institute." Brett gave a modest smile with an underlying smugness. Mr.Chipping didn't seem to crossed, but Betty assumed it was because Brett seemed to be a kiss up. She looked over to Jughead who didn't seem to be amused at all, and rolled his eyes as he plopped a chip in his mouth. She was glad she wasn't the only one who didn't seem to buy Brett's act.

"So today we are going to do peer critique as we usually do on Wednesdays. Elizabeth we will read, and critique your short story next Monday, because you obviously didn't get assigned the prompt till now. Usually you get the prompt Monday, and have a workshop, critique Wednesday, and present the final product on Fridays. So today we will start off with Forsythe's short story." Mr.Chipping said, and for a brief moment Betty was confused as to Forsythe was, but then Jughead took out his stack of papers from his bag, and it donned on her that she had found out his real name. She can see Jughead visibly cringe at the use of his name, and the fact that she found out but she thinks it's unique.

* * *

After Jughead reads his story, all the critiques are relatively tame. Some of the students compliment him on his literary devices, and give him advice on how to enhance certain plot points. then it gets to Brett, and Jughead knows he has a hand full of complaints like her always does. It doesn't bother him as he can take criticism, but it annoys him that Brett is always after him for no reason at all except he is intimidated by him for what ever reason. 

"I feel like the plot is over done, and there is too much noir type elements, but very good effort Forsythe" Brett says with a smirk, and Jughead just rolls his eyes.

"Well Mr.Jones I quite liked it. Very well done. Miss. Cooper you can give your shot at peer critique. Anything goes, but critique the story not the writer." Mr.Chipping says, and Jughead feels himself start to fidget. He knows she won't be rude about it like Brett, but he's nervous for some reason.

"I personally love noir, and I think it was very well done. I feel like it wasn't too much either. It was the perfect amount, and the plot followed through." Betty said as she sent Jughead a genuine smile. He's probably smiling like an idiot, but he can't find it in himself to care. The smile doesn't go away for the duration of the salon. 

Once everyone begins clearing the room, Brett stops Betty, and Jughead.

"Hello again Elizabeth." Brett says with that obnoxious smile of his as he leans against the door blocking their exit. Everyone one else has already left the room which only leaves the three of them.

"Hi Brett, but I prefer Betty." Betty says politely, but he can tell she is annoyed. He can relate as he has told Brett a thousand times that he goes by Jughead, but he still calls him by his birth name.

"I like Elizabeth better." Brett says, and Jughead feels annoyed for her. Especially since he knows how Brett works. He finds someone he thinks he can out smart and pokes until he finds a nerve. 

"Come on Brett, that's a bit repetitive don't you think." Jughead pipes in. One of Jughead's talents is superb observation skills. He's been able to find the patterns to Brett's behaviors, and he uses that to his advantage. Sure sometimes Brett throws something new into the mix, but at this point he's running out of curve balls. Jughead has found some nerves of his own to poke. 

"Forsythe, I almost forgot you were here. It's quite cute that you two have become friends. I didn't even know you could make friends Forsythe." Brett says pointing between Betty and Jughead. He knows Brett is trying to humiliate him, but he has no time or will to let him. 

"It's delightful talking to you Brett, but don't you have somewhere to be with all your extra curricula-rs." Jughead can do this all day, but he'd prefer not to.

"I actually do not." Brett says with a calculated smile.

"Bummer." Jughead deadpans. This confrontational is typical for them, but usually there isn't a third party involved.

"Look Elizabeth, I'm glad you made a friend, but you really shouldn't get caught up with Forsythe. He doesn't exactly have a clean past, or home for that matter. If you want to make it at Stonewall you are going to want to stick with me." Brett says as he sticks his hand out in a handshake like he's making a deal. Jughead wants nothing more than to punch the smug smile off his face for talking about his home life like that. He doesn't want to think of Betty as the type to judge his home life, but the way people have treated him in the past has given him some trust issues to say the least.

"As much as I appreciate the concern Brett, I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Betty says dodging his handshake by walking past him. Jughead doesn't hide his proud smirk as he follows her. 

"Did you just quote Harry Potter?" Jughead asks with an amused tone as they walk back to the dormitories. 

"You can't tell me Brett isn't the perfect Draco minus the character development of course. Plus, this place is the closest I'm ever going to get to Hogwarts." Betty says as she moves her hands excitedly making her ponytail bounce. 

"True. I can't believe you said that. Did you see his face?" Jughead said with equal excitement.

"Um, yeah. that was the most satisfying thing ever." Betty says with a pep in her step. The late afternoon light is shining through the stain glass windows giving her skin a warm light. She looks almost ethereal, and Jughead can't look away. 

They walk back in comfortable silence for a few moments before Betty speaks.

"You know I don't think you are the wrong crowd or anything right? Like I don't regret being your friend. Not that you have to be my friend or hang out with me out of obligation, because you don't have to. I mean I want to be your friend, but I completely get if you don't want to-" 

"Betty, of course I want to be your friend. Trust me if I don't want to do something I won't. I hate doing things out of obligation. Besides who else would stand up for me against the masses, and patriarchy of the education system." Jughead cuts off Betty's rambling seeming to ease her worries.

Before Betty goes into her dorm for the rest of the night, they make plans to walk to first period, and eat lunch together. Jughead even offers to proof read her short story when she finishes it. 

"Well thank you for walking me to my dorm." Betty says with a shy smile.

"Of course. What are friends for?" He smiles as Betty opens her door and bids him one last wave before closing it.

"Fuck." 

Jughead Jones is totally gone for Betty Cooper.

tbc-


	2. Rebel Without a Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well what’s your type?” Betty asked as she browsed her computer.
> 
> “Something classy, and that reflects teenage angst as we know it.” Jughead quipped dramatically as he plopped a chip into his mouth. 
> 
> “How about.. Rebel Without a Cause?” Betty drawls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for the support, and comments on the last chapter. Again thank you to night-hawk94 for helping me proof ideas. Also let's give a moment of silence for my crappy work ethic on college work. I Have so much to do, but you know I'm just gonna write my fic instead, because I can't help myself . Oops. Anyways enjoy this chapter

“Shit!” Betty cursed as she stared at the blinking cursor in the blank file that’s been opened since Wednesday. It’s now Thursday evening, and Betty has no idea what her short story will be about. She was currently sprawled out on the floor of her dorm room after she couldn’t sit at her desk any longer. 

“Writer’s block?” Her roommate asked from her spot perched on her bed. Her notorious roommate Veronica Lodge has actually grown on her despite their rocky first meeting when Betty accidentally walked in on Veronica in a very private moment with her boyfriend. 

_ “Hey don’t you knock!” A disheveled Veronica sprang up while her boyfriend threw the covers over him. Luckily Betty was staring intently at the door, and was not staring at Veronica or her boyfriend, and neither were completely undressed.  _

_ “It’s my room too!”Betty said as she flailed her hands uselessly at the wall. She doesn’t know why she’s still in the room, but she feels frozen. _

_ “There was a tie at the door!” Veronica emphasized. _

_ “I’m new here! I’m used to a sock being at the door.” Betty stressed as nervously tightened her ponytail. _

_ “It’s the same concept!” Veronica screeched. _

_ “I wasn’t thinking, and why would you do this right before school starts when you know you're getting a new roommate?!” _

_ “ I don’t know! Please just give me a moment to get everything together.” _

_ Betty didn’t go back in her room till later, and made a point to check for a tie on the door. When she double checked to make sure there was no tie, she sheepishly entered her room. She expected Veronica to be rude or give her the cold shoulder, but when she entered Veronica greeted her with kindness. She properly introduced herself, and apologized for their untimely meeting. Veronica even gifted her with cupcakes directly shipped from her favorite bakery in New York which Betty has no idea how fast she got them. Betty learned that Veronica is not a scholarship student or in the writing program. Her dad is on the board of trustees and she is part of a well known family from New York. She learned that Veronica is actually quite caring even if she’s a bit forward.  _

It’s only been a day, but her and Veronica have been quite comfortable around each other even if Veronica is a bit more open than Betty is. 

“I’m so glad I’m not part of that dead poets club” Veronica says as she files her nails.

“Not helping.” Betty deadpans. 

“Sorry. Why don’t you ask Mr. McBroody to help you? He seems to have eyes for you. ” Veronica says suggestively. Betty involuntarily blushes as she slams her laptop closed. Although Jughead offered to help read over, and provide his assistance, Betty didn’t want to take advantage of his help or give him too much work. After all it was her short story that she had to do. Plus it was the Cooper way to not accept help, and although Betty was trying to break the toxic cycles implemented in her head since birth, old habits are hard to shake. 

“He can’t help me if I have no idea what I want to write about, and he does not have eyes for me.” Betty says as she points a finger at Veronica as a mock warning. 

“Oh please. A blind person can see that boy is gone for you, and you seem pretty keen on him. Plus you guys are quite flirty if I must say.” Veronica says admiring her immaculate hands. Betty groaned, and dramatically rolled over on her back. 

  
  


“It’s called being friendly, and I told you not to listen to my conversations.” Betty says in a mock annoyed tone.

“Sorry B, I can’t help myself especially when you have a conversation right outside our room. The walls are thin despite how expensive it costs to live here. Not that I know of course.Plus it shows I care about your love life.You should know I’m an invested person.” If there is one thing she learned about Veronica, it’s that she’s kind of nosy. Though it’s not in a controlling way like Betty’s mom. It’s in a “I care about you.” kind of way. Still it’s hard getting used to Veronica picking up on every move when she doesn’t even realize it.

  
  


“What love life?” Betty says as she makes her way off the floor. 

  
  


“Come on Betty. If that’s you two being friendly I’d love to see you flirting.Just date him already.” Veronica says as Betty flops onto the bed next to her. 

  
  


“First, I just met him, and I don’t like moving fast. Second I am not in any state to date, and third I have no time, and neither does he.”

“Hmmm.. Interesting.” Veronica drawls as she rolls over on her back.

“What is?” Betty asks nonchalantly. 

“You didn’t deny liking him.” Veronica said as her eyebrows shot up, and her smile grew. 

“Shut up.” Betty groans as she throws a pillow at Veronica to which she throws it back at Betty. 

“You know I’m right.” Veronica sang over her shoulder as she pranced into the bathroom.

Betty curses under her breath at the accuracy. 

* * *

“Dude, just send the text. You’ve been staring at your phone for the past thirty minutes.” Jughead’s roommate Moose said as he threw a ball at the wall over and over instead of doing his homework.

“Mind your own business.” Jughead said over his shoulder from his desk. 

Jughead was currently typing out a message only to erase it and replace it with the same message just with different wording. The message in question was to one Betty Cooper regarding her short story. He was trying to word it in a way that didn’t seem invasive or rude, but still offered his help if she needed it. He recalls her expressing

They exchanged numbers during lunch today so they can talk about the writing salon. They haven’t texted much, but they do a lot of their talking at lunch or in the hallways. Jughead doesn’t really like texting, because he doesn’t like human interaction as it is so why would he voluntarily use his writing skills for times he gets to himself. However, Betty Cooper seems to be the exception to all his preferences. 

“Not when I can hear you thinking from over here.” Moose deadpans as he throws the ball harder against the wall . Moose is a scholarship kid like him but for sports. Call it stereotyping, but Jughead usually hates jocks as almost all of the ones he has met has treated him like shit. However, Moose seems to be the exception. Sure they have their differences, but Moose has never given Jughead a reason to not trust him. He was always nice to Jughead, and vise versa. He wouldn’t necessarily call Moose his friend, but he wasn’t indifferent to him either. 

“Well I can hear your stupid ball bouncing from over here too. Don’t you have work to do?” Jughead snarks right before Moose playfully throws the rubber ball at him. Jughead manages to catch the ball, and pockets it making Moose flick him off. 

“Not cool dude. Who are you even texting anyways?” Moose asks as he makes his way over to Jughead.

“No one. How do you even know I’m texting?” Jughead asks, trying to shield his phone. 

“Because you're never on your phone unless you're texting someone, and the only two people you text is your father, and some dude named Sweet Pea.” Moose says as a matter of factly.

“You’re pretty observant Marmaduke.” Jughead deadpans with a raised eyebrow.

“No that’s all you Forsythe. I just look through your phone when you're sleeping, because I get bored.” Moose shrugs as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“That’s a little invasive dude. How do you even know my password?” Jughead asks as he makes a mental note to change his password.

“A magician never gives his tricks. Whose Betty? Is she that girl I see you with at lunch?” Moose asks with a sly smile as he looks over at Jughead’s phone. 

“Go procrastinate somewhere else.” Jughead said as he rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you willingly talk to someone. Must be a special girl.” Moose wiggled his eyebrows at Jughead suggestively to which Jughead groaned.

“Moose, please fuck off.” Jughead countered though without venom. They usually had playful retorts like this 

“Well since you said please, but if you want my advice..” Moose drawled as he got his work out gear together.

“I don’t.” Jughead quipped. 

“Just text her.” Moose provided. 

“Moose..” Jughead warned.

“Okay. Okay. I’m leaving.”Moose surrendered with his hands up. 

Right as Moose was gathering the rest of his workout gear to go on a jog, Brett, who just so happened to be Jughead’s other roomie, came in from his jog.

“Okay now I’m definitely leaving.” Moose says as he brushed past Brett, and gave Jughead a two fingered salute. 

Despite the fact that Moose and Jughead got along, neither of them hit it off with Brett. Jughead was the last of the three to move into their dorm. The other two had been at Stonewall since their Freshman year so Jughead wasn’t sure what was down between them before he came, but he’s almost positive it was Brett’s doing. Not only could Moose fail to hurt a fly, but Brett had a track record for snobbish behavior. 

“Nice to see you too Marmaduke.” Brett called out to Moose who was already out the door. Jughead just rolled his eyes, and made a note to be more busy around five thirty on Thursdays so he didn’t have to see Brett as much as he already does. 

“Hello to you too Forsythe. Texting Elizabeth I see.Tell her I said hello will you?” Brett says over his shoulder as he goes into the bathroom. 

  
  
  
Jughead threw his phone on his bed out of frustration. He decided he won’t text Betty tomorrow as words seem to elude him, and it would be better to ask her in person. It’s not like he’s trying to micromanage her or diminish her writing skills. From what he has found out from their talks, she’s very intellectual, and she has a very bright mind. Jughead just knows how intimidating the writing salon can be. 

His first story was ripped to shreds with critiques. Not because it was poor writing, but because it apparently didn’t meet the “Stonewall level of writing” which was quite bullshit. He knows Betty will get the hang of it, and she doesn’t need to be sheltered, but if she knew what he wished someone would have told him then maybe she could do what he couldn’t. Also it gives him another excuse to talk to her. Not that he needs one, but an opportunity to talk to Betty Cooper is never one to pass up. 

* * *

The next day passes by pretty quickly.   
  
  


Jughead goes about his day normally, and the salon is pretty much the same as it is every Friday.

Except for the end of the session.

“Since we ended early, I figured we could use the last five minutes of our session learning a bit more about Miss Cooper. Before you get overly nervous I ask this of every new member that enters my salon.” Mr. Chipping placates.

“Uh sure. What do you want to know?” Betty nervously replies. Jughead can tell Betty hates being put on the spot, and he can relate. 

“Why don’t you tell us where you transferred from, your least favorite food, because asking your favorite food is so unoriginal, and lastly your favorite book.” Mr Chipping provides to which Betty takes a moment to think.

“My least favorite food is chocolate chip pancakes, and my favorite book is Beloved from Toni Morrison.” Betty answers as she bounces her leg.

“Excellent choices Miss Cooper. Although, I’m curious as to what chocolate chip pancakes ever did to you.” Mr. Chipping said humorously, seeming to not mind that she didn’t include where she transferred from. Betty seemed to be relieved, and let some tension from her shoulders. 

“No disrespect to chocolate chip lovers, but I don’t think they belong in breakfast foods. Besides, blueberry pancakes are the way to go.” Betty says with a smile. Despite Jughead’s initial concern from her change in behavior he smiles at her passion for pancakes which he completely agrees with. Everyone else seems to as well.

“Well, I guess I can’t argue with that.” Mr. Chipping says as he looks like he is about to change to the subject. Betty looks even more relieved that the spotlight is off her, but then Brett speaks up. 

“Sorry, but you didn’t say where you transferred from, and I would like to know.” Brett says with a calculated smile. Betty seems to tense right back up, and Jughead notices that her hands are balling into fists which is something he sees her do a lot. Although he’s been getting to know Betty a lot over the course of three days he knows there is something more than meets the eye. She is very reserved about her past which he completely gets as he doesn’t really share his past either, and he’s certainly not going to push. If she wants to tell him she will, and he is more than willing to listen. Which is why Jughead gives Brett a death stare. He knows that Brett is still bitter about what happened on Wednesday, and is looking for a trigger. From Betty’s posture it looks like he’s not far off from finding it. 

“Well, I’m sure Betty will tell us if she feels comfortable.” Mr.Chipping says with a smile directed at Betty.

“Um, it’s a really small town you probably wouldn’t know it.” Betty cautioned as she nervously tapped her foot.

“Maybe we will. Plus we can send our gratitude for such a bright student.” Brett insinuated with a growing smile. Jughead could see Betty was getting more and more unsettled with each passing moment. 

“It seems Miss Cooper doesn’t want to disclose that information which is completely fine as it only matters where she is at now. Besides, we are out of time anyways. I will see you all monday when we will read Miss Cooper’s lovely short story, and get a new prompt. Have a good weekend.” Mr Chipping dismissed as the group got up to leave. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” Jughead asked as they walked out of the room.

“Yeah . I just don’t like being the center of attention I guess.” Betty drawled. 

“I’m the same way. I hate icebreakers, and disclosing information to people I don’t know that much.” Jughead gently nudged her as a reassurance which granted him a small smile that he took as a win. 

“So, are you going home for the weekend.” She asked, seeming to change the subject. 

“No, I usually don’t go home. Plus they have a whole pile of snacks in my dorm that are calling my name. What are your weekend plans?” Jughead asked.

“I’m staying here this weekend. I have a date with my short story, because unfortunately it will not write itself.” Betty Drawled as she kicked a pebble frustratingly which drew his attention down to her socks which had swans on them. 

“Did you perhaps want my help on it? I don’t mind.” Jughead placated to which she gave him a look of genuine appreciation that made his stomach tingle. 

“Only if you have time. I have a lot to work to do on it, and I don’t want to put any extra weight on your shoulders that I have already put on.” Betty declared. 

Another thing Jughead has learned about Betty Cooper is that she is very apologetic, and she doesn’t like asking for help. He finds this both endearing, and saddening. He thinks it’s endearing with how she is so concerned about others and their needs. But, it makes him sad that someone had to have made her feel like she is a burden. 

“You wouldn’t be wasting my time. You’d be utilizing it. No amount of your weight is unwelcome.” Jughead affirmed with the most genuine look he could muster. 

“Okay. When are you available?” Betty inquired with a thankful smile. 

“As long as you need me.” Jughead promised with a triumphant smile.

“Okay want to come to my dorm tomorrow around noon?” Betty asked as they stopped at Jughead’s locker. 

“Sounds good. On one condition though.” Jughead drawled.

“You name it.” Betty challenged back with a playfully skint.

“Will there be snacks?” Jughead mused to which Betty let out a laugh.

“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of committing the crime of not providing Jughead Jones with his fix of snacks.” Betty beamed up at him as she swayed on one leg.

“A wise move Cooper.” Jughead acknowledged as he shut his locker with a smile that didn’t leave for the rest of the day.

* * *

  
  


It was late Saturday morning, and Betty was tidying up her already immaculate room. Jughead was supposed to show up in about ten minutes, and Betty knows he isn’t the type to judge what her room looks like, but she is her mother’s daughter after all. 

Veronica had already left the night before leaving Betty with her intense writing session. She was able to finish her story which took all night and was loaded with spelling errors. However, she still needed it to be proofed which Jughead graciously offered to do. 

Betty made sure to visit the vending machine after she left Jughead at his locker yesterday. She knew he liked all foods so she got a wide variety of snacks from sweet to savory. 

  
When Jughead arrives, the editing session goes by seamlessly. He has a fair amount of edits to make, but seems to like the idea of the story. He also appreciates her snack selection, and Betty takes a mental notes on which ones are his favorite.   
  
  


“I like the use of red herring, and how the ending is open to interpretation. I realize most mysteries end with the killer being revealed, and reprimanded, but I like how yours ends with the wrong person getting caught, and the reader knowing that the killer got away. ” Jughead mused as he handed her back her laptop with his edits. 

“Thank you. Do you think it’ll pass in class Monday?” Betty asked as she nibbled on her lip.

“I personally think it’s great, and Mr.Chipping will also as that man loves red herrings, but just know critique can be intense no matter how good your story is. Mine got hit hard my first time around. “ Jughead said sympathetically as he bit into a tortilla chip. 

“But your writing is so good.” Betty groaned as she grabbed a Twizzler and nibbled on it. If Jughead’s writing gets that much scrutiny, her’s will get flamed. 

“Doesn’t really matter at Stonewall, but thanks for the compliment.” Jughead reasoned with a slight blush that traveled up to his ears, and disappeared behind his beanie which Betty thought was adorable.

“Thank you again for helping me.” Betty praised as she closed her laptop. Jughead shrugged her off with a good natured smile.

“I’m glad to be of service. Please don’t be shy if you ever need anything.” Jughead said with a radiant smile that made Betty’s heartbeat a little faster

“Same goes here. I’m happy to be of service.” Betty beamed. She looked at the time, and it was only three in the afternoon.

“We could watch a movie if you’d like. Only if you want to though.” Betty stammered to which Jughead’s smile grew.

“I’d like that. Any suggestions?” Jughead inquired as Betty opened her laptop again.

“Well what’s your type?” Betty asked as she browsed her computer.

“Something classy, and that reflects teenage angst as we know it.” Jughead quipped dramatically as he plopped a chip into his mouth. Betty displays mock wonder as she puts a finger to her lips in contemplation. 

“How about.. Rebel Without a Cause?” Betty drawls. Jughead smiles in approval, and Betty’s smile doesn’t leave all through the movie.

* * *

Jughead returns to his dorm at around six with a stubborn smile on his face that has yet to leave.

Of course Betty Cooper happens to have impeccable taste in movies, and snacks for that matter. 

Jughead doesn’t think anything can dampen his mood.

  
  


That’s until Brett comes into their dorm.

“I thought you went home for the weekend.” Jughead said nonchalantly as he plopped on his bed.

“I got tired of being at home, and plus I missed our talks Forsythe.” Brett said with emphasis as he dropped his bags on the floor. 

“Cool.” Jughead said with no amusement as he scrolled on his phone hoping Brett would leave him alone.

“How was your day with Elizabeth?” Brett nagged from his desk.

“How’d you know I was with her?” Jughead asked flatly as he tried to control his annoyance.

“ I saw you leaving her room.” Brett says with amusement.

“What were you doing by her room stalker?” Jughead challenged. He was still staring at his phone not giving away his demeanor. He learned not to give Brett any reaction as it spurred him on. 

“Forsythe, you are quite the conversationalist. You forget I have girls that are friends.” Brett said with amusement. Jughead grimaced. He has no idea what girl would want to be Brett’s friend or any person who’d want to be his friend for that matter.

“Okay, and your point?” Jughead said exasperated.He was having a perfectly good day only for it to be tainted by Brett and his antics.

  
  


“There’s something up with your little friend, and I intend to find out about it.” Brett warned with an accusing finger. Jughead has no idea how Brett can go from casual conversation to random accusations. 

All his life, Jughead has had people try and walk all over him, because they think he is less then. People at his old school, in his old gang, in rival gangs, in his own families, and now Brett. Of course Jughead always finds a way to block it out, but it’s never easy. Jughead has witnessed people constantly giving Brett a pass for being an asshole and taking the short way out, because he’s a young wealthy man with potential. While people like him have to work for their reputation, and their success, Jughead is sick of it. Since he transferred to Stonewall last year, Brett has constantly been on his heels, trying to outsmart him as if he thinks he is superior. Brett has constantly tried to diminish his character, and when he realizes that he’s hit a corner he finds someone else to diminish, and Jughead won’t have it.

“I wouldn’t count on it Brett.” Jughead challenged back. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope to see you next chapter.


	3. Read Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead can read people really well. He considers it a hidden talent that he uses to his advantage quite often. He can read his dad like a book which he had to learn when his dad became an alcoholic. He knows how to pick up all the ques. Things are just easier to handle when you know what is coming.When he was in the Serpents, he constantly used his ability to read people especially when he had to do taxing jobs. Stonewall was no different.He would always know if someone didn’t have good intentions. Most of the time the people at Stonewall didn’t which wasn’t much of a cost to him as he had no interest getting to know anyone.
> 
> Betty Cooper is a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! I hope your day was well. Please note the new tags. This chapter is a little angsty but not too angsty, and alludes to anxiety so please beware. Thank you for reading.

On Monday morning, Betty was waiting in front of her locker for Jughead.

Since she transferred here, they had stuck to the same routine without actually planning it. Every morning Betty, and Jughead would meet by her locker, and walk to the first period together. Then they would eat lunch together, and walk to their sixth period. They would then meet after eighth period, and either go to the writing seminar if it was Monday, Wednesday, or Friday or study in the library if it was Tuesday or Thursday. 

If the past few days were indication Jughead was never this behind, and Betty was worrying that maybe he didn’t want to walk with her today or any day for that matter. She knew she was probably being paranoid, and Jughead would tell her if she was over staying their friendship, but she couldn't get the thought out of her head. 

“Hello Elizabeth.” a familiar voice that wasn’t Jughead chipped behind her, and Betty let out a deep sigh.

“Good morning Brett.” Betty said as she turned with a polite but chipped tone. 

“Forsythe must be running late. I usually see you two together.” Brett remarked as he checked his Rolex. 

“Wouldn’t you know? You room with him.” Betty said, un amused as she moved to her side to walk past Brett only for him to side step which blocked her from leaving.

“I’m not his parent, and I don’t really keep up with him.” Brett said tartly with a growing smirk. 

“I better head to-”

“So, Elizabeth, speaking of parents.. What are yours like?” Brett interrupted with an infuriatingly cool tone. 

Betty doesn’t really know what Brett’s game is or why he is so interested in things that are none of his concern, but she knows this is some kind of game for him. Why did he choose to play with her? She’d never know, but she wasn’t about to play into his hand. She came here for a fresh start not to be the eye of gossip.

“They’re average.” Betty said tightly.

“Just average? Come on Elizabeth you can do better than that. What do they do for a living?” Brett tutted with ease. 

Despite her unshakable facade she was offering, Betty was starting to get more nervous by the second. She could feel her nails itch to dig into her palms, and for a second she thinks about giving into the urge, but then reminds herself that she’s come too far to break skin.

“They are journalists.” Betty offered vaguely. It was the perfect amount of information. It was just enough bait to hold Brett off for now… she hopes.

“That’s… cute.” Brett counters with a tight smile that tells Betty he is judging her as usual.

Betty only rolls her eyes. Of course Brett would find a way to diminish her home life without actually knowing anything about it. 

“I told you they were average.” Betty states as she nods her head awkwardly. 

“No, that’s a neat job.Very kitschy.” Brett beams as he picks a piece of lint off of Betty’s blazer and rubs it between his thumbs. Betty takes a small step back.

“I think I’m going to go..”

“What do they think of you going to Stonewall?” Brett talks over her, and Betty is officially out of patience. 

“Why do you care?” Betty asked with exasperation. This whole exchange is so unnecessary to her morning. 

“I’m only curious, Elizabeth. You transfer here almost two months into the school year, and no one knows anything about you. I’d like to change that. I’m just trying to be friendly is all.”

“What a pleasure Brett. Although, I think we can all go without you impeccable conversation skills.” Jughead’s voice drones in, and Betty feels herself release a breath of relief. 

“Aw. Hello Forsythe. Betty and I were just catching up. I can see why you two are friends. You both are a hard shell to crack.” Brett quips with his signature smile as he slings a playful arm around Betty.

“As much as I loved this chat Brett, I’d better get going.” Betty says as she lifts Brett’s arm off her shoulder.

“We’ll have to catch up again soon.” Brett calls out as Betty and Jughead walk away.

“Sorry I was late. My alarm didn’t go off, and no one woke me.” Jughead gripes as he adjusts his beanie, but stills throws her an apologetic smile despite his sour mood.

“No worries. It happens.” Betty says with a reassuring smile. She’s relived that things weren’t as bad as she thought.

“Yeah, but I left you hanging with Brett, and as someone who has had to spend time with Brett alone I give my condolences.” 

“Jug, it’s really not your fault. Besides, it’s nothing I couldn’t handle.” Betty placates as she gives him a reassuring nudge. 

“I know, but trust me when I say that he’s going to keep pestering you till he hits a nerve.”

“Why?” Betty inquired. She didn't understand why Brett was constantly trying to beat Betty at a game of checkers she never wanted to play. Sure she had defended Jughead her first day at Stonewall, and maybe knocked him down a peg, but she didn't think someone could have such a fragile masculinity. 

“Because he's an asshole who needs to feel in control so he tries and finds everyone’s nerve.” Jughead informed with the face of experience. 

“Has he found yours?” Betty asked curiously. She feels bad that he's had to go this long with Brett's tactics. 

“Unfortunately yes, and he always holds it over my head and strikes it whenever he feels like it.” Jughead says dully. 

“I’m sorry.” Betty offers with as much sympathy as she can muster. Jughead has been nothing but helpful to Betty, and she wished she could offer him the same help.

“It’s whatever. Brett’s not the first asshole I’ve come across, and I’ve learned how to control myself around him.” Jughead shrugged.

“Yeah, but I can’t imagine living with him.” Betty pondered. She knew Jughead was a tough cookie to crack, but that doesn't take away the fact that Brett is unnecessarily cruel to him just because they have a different past. Needless to say Betty has immense respect for Jughead.

“It’s definitely not easy. I just ignore him, and most of the time he leaves me alone after a while.”

“That’s quite the talent.” Betty complements as she playfully bumps his shoulder. 

“What can I say it isn’t easy being gifted.” Jughead says playfully.

  
“I was actually wondering if you wanted to study in my dorm for the test in Ms. Mooney’s class, and maybe you can show me other movies you like after?” Jughead inquires as he nervously shifts his hat. SHe finds her self smiling widely at the fact that she wasn't the only one who enjoyed their movie session on Saturday. 

“I’d love to, but would your roommates be okay with that?” Betty asks skeptically. She knows it can be hard enough having people over with one roommate let alone two roommates. 

“Moose usually has practice, and Brett goes wherever it is he goes on Monday evenings, and doesn’t come back til midnight. Besides you hosted last time so it’s only fair to have it in my dorm.” Jughead offers with a smile that Betty can't resist returning. 

“Okay sounds like a plan.” She affirms with brewing excitement.

* * *

The writing salon goes as it usually does. Since it’s Monday a new writing prompt is set in motion. However, the only thing that is different is that Betty's short story gets critiqued.

Jughead can tell that Betty is nervous despite the fact that she plays it off well. 

Jughead can read people really well. He considers it a hidden talent that he uses to his advantage quite often. He can read his dad like a book which he had to learn when his dad became an alcoholic. He knows how to pick up all the ques. Things are just easier to handle when you know what is coming.When he was in the Serpents, he constantly used his ability to read people especially when he had to do taxing jobs. Stonewall was no different.He would always know if someone didn’t have good intentions. Most of the time the people at Stonewall didn’t which wasn’t much of a cost to him as he had no interest getting to know anyone.

Betty Cooper is a different story.

Initially, she’s pretty easy to read as she presents a certain persona that convinces people that she’s just an innocent, preppy girl who always smiles and radiates positivity and transferred here for better opportunity. However, Jughead knows there is more than meets the eye. She has layers, and he likes to think she peeled one back for him. There is the layer that expresses her love for mystery novels, old movies, and fixing up cars (which he thinks is quite endearing, and admittedly really attractive) Then there is the layer that she keeps more hidden but let’s some things seep out. He notices she is a very anxious person as is he, but their anxiety looks different. She’ll fidget with anything she can grasp, and bite her lip. Sometimes she’ll stare off into space for prolonged periods of time. Then there is the deeper layer which he assumes is her past. Anytime someone brings up her old school, or asks about her parents, she’ll change the subject. Jughead doesn’t blame her at all, or thinks that she owes him or anyone a passage into her life. In fact he finds himself relating to her in a way he’s never related to anyone. After all, he has his own layers, and deep rooted secrets. 

Jughead’s thoughts come to a halt when Mr. Chipping speaks.

“Okay so it’s come to that time when we review Miss.Cooper’s lovely short story. A gentle reminder to give intelligent critiques to her work, not her.” Mr Chipping emphasizes with a click of his pen.

After the story is read, everyone provides their overall positive critiques much to Betty’s relief. Then of course it’s Brett’s turn.

“I don’t think killing off Andy benefited the story. He provided the story with depth, and could have saved Shelly.” Brett decided as he slouched in his chair. Jughead rolled his eyes. Of course Brett would complain about Betty killing off the male protagonist. Betty just gave a tight lipped smile and straightened up. He was interested to see how she would one up him with her articulate yet proper vocabulary. Of course she would be well spoken.

“That’s a valid point but he was only a side character. It was open to interpretation. If he would have saved Shelly it would have gone against the theme of the story.” Betty mused with a smile that said “Try me.” Jughead couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. 

“That is a good point Betty. I have to agree with you.” Mr Chipping chimed in. Jughead briefly caught Brett rolling his eyes.

“That was a good story Betty. Very good for your first time. That actually concludes our session. I can’t wait to see all your stories Wednesday.” Mr. Chipping concluded. 

Everyone began to leave the room when Mr.Chipping called Jughead over.

“I'll wait outside.” Betty assured him when she saw Jughead’s concerned face. He nodded as she reassuringly tapped him on his shoulder.

“Mr.Chipping?” Jughead questioned as Mr. Chipping motioned for him to sit.

“Jughead, how are you?” Mr. Chipping asked with a genuine smile. 

For the year that Jughead has been at Stonewall, Mr.Chipping never gave him a reason to not trust him. In fact, out of all his teachers, Mr. Chipping had been the most caring. 

“Can’t complain.” Jughead shrugged with a small smile.

“Good to hear. You seem to be getting close to Miss. Cooper. Are you two a thing?” Mr. Chipping asked with a sly smile, and Jughead was trying hard not to blush, and cringe at the fact that Mr. Chipping could even notice his growing Crush on Betty Cooper.

“I didn’t take you for the gossip, but no we’re just friends.” Jughead said coolly despite his cheeks reddening. 

“I had to ask. A blind man can see you too are crushing on each other.” Mr. Chipping chides with a chuckle. Jughead really does not want to be here. He likes Mr. Chipping, but he doesn’t necessarily want to talk about his love life.

“Was this what you wanted to ask or is there something else?” Jughead asks politely.

“Oh sorry. I got ahead of myself. I actually wanted to talk to you about an opportunity I think you’d be good for.” Mr. Chipping inclined, and Jughead perked up. 

“I’m listening.” Jughead appealed.

“I am aware that you are quite the fan of the Baxter Brothers.” Mr. Chipping stated. Jughead nodded for him to continue. 

“Well what if I told you that I can arrange for you to not only meet the creator of the books, but to also write for him?" Mr. Chipping offered.

“I am intrigued, but what’s the catch?” Jughead inquired. He'd been at Stonewall long enough to know that these things usually had some unspoken rule.

“Well it’s more of an opportunity than a catch, but you along with some of your other peers will have the chance to write a chapter for the newest Baxter brothers novel. A ghost writer to be exact. This looks fantastic on college applications.” Mr.Chipping informed. Jughead considered the offer as it was a good opportunity, and he definitely wanted to be the first Jones to break the cycle and go to college. However, he didn't want to get too hopeful as he is a Jones, and nothing seems to come easy to a Jones man. 

“When do I start?” Jughead asked.

“I knew you’d be on board. You will meet at a social on Saturday. I know it’s a weekend, but it is quite the event, and there is free food which I know you appreciate. Before the social, you will meet Mr. Dupount. Then you will have to spend Tuesdays and Thursdays in additional writing workshops for this specific project, but that's not until next week.” 

  
“I do love free food, and I don’t mind coming in on a Saturday. If I may ask who else is writing the chapters?”

“You, Brett, Donna, and Jonathan. I would’ve included Miss. Cooper but she’s just transferred here, and I haven’t seen much of her writing even if what i have seen is promising.” Mr. Chipping informed. Jughead was mildly upset that he had to spend more time with Brett, and less time with Betty, but he knew she would understand. 

“I will give you more details throughout the week, but this is so much for today. Thank you Mr. Jones.” Mr. Chipping concluded with a wave of his hand.

“No thank you for the opportunity.” Jughead said with earnest as he got up to leave the room. 

Betty was still waiting for him outside with her very worn out copy of "Beloved" which he finds endearing as he knows it's her favorite. She's currently sitting on the bench outside the classroom, and unaware of his presence. It's currently dusk so the sun is spewing into the windows giving her an angelic glow. Her eyes look impossibly greener, and her hair looks like gold. He doesn't mean to stare as long as he does, but he simply can't help it.

Seeming to notice someone staring at her, she tears her gaze from her book, and catches his eyes. Jughead immediately looks away with a blush, but he catches her smile. He looks back up at her as she motions for him to sit which he happily complies.

“Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Jughead says apologetically to which she only nods her head. 

  
“Oh it’s no problem. Is everything okay?” She asks with concern. He wonders if he should tell her about Mr. Chippings offer. He doesn't think she'd mind, but he doesn't want to come off as boastful. he knows they tell each other a lot, and she doesn't seem to think of him as the type to flaunt things.

“Yes it’s great actually. You know the Baxter Brothers?” He asks, and her face lights up adorably.

“Yes! I loved reading them when I was a kid. Though I preferred Nancy Drew.” She informs, and he doesn't think he can get any more whipped for her, but she keeps surprising him. 

“I’m actually not surprised. You have impeccable taste, Cooper.” He compliments with a gentle nudge to her shoulder. 

“It takes one to know one, Jones. So what about Baxter Brothers?” Betty asks seeming genuinely interested which Jughead notices that she is always genuine unlike most people in his life. 

“Well I guess the creator of the Baxter Brothers chose a few students to ghost write one of the chapters for the new books, and I’m one of them.” He says nervously searching her face for any answers. He face only brightens up more.

“That’s awesome Juggie! I’m so proud of you!” She says excitedly as she unexpectedly hugs him. His nose his shoved into the hair at the side of her neck, and he smells the sweet smell of her perfume which has notes of vanilla and honey. Seeming to remember herself, she pulls away rather quickly with a blush of embarrassment. Jughead finds himself lightly dazed, and missing her warmth already.

“Thanks Betts. I just hope I live up to expectation.” He admits.

She only playfully nods her head as if she can't believe he's doubting himself. “Of course you will! When do you start?” 

“Well, I meet Dupont this Saturday before some social, and writing workshops begin next week on Tuesday, and Thursdays.” He informs with mild disappointment that they can't stick to their usual routine. 

“Looks like you have your work cut out for you. I’m here if you need any help.” She states, and he is in awe of her support. 

He's only known Betty Cooper for a week, and she's supported him more than anybody in his life.

“I only wish you were one of the other students chosen, but apparently since you just got here you missed the deadline for entry.” He says dully wishing she had gotten here sooner. Honestly he wishes he'd known her his whole life. maybe things would be easier with her by his side.

“As cool as this opportunity is, I'm still trying to figure this school out, and besides this is your accomplishment. There will be other opportunities.” Betty says confidently.

“Are you still up for studying?” Jughead asks with a big smile. 

“The test isn’t till Thursday, and why focus on British Lit when we can celebrate.” She says excitedly.

Initially he had asked her to study as an excuse to spend more time with her. He never really studied, but he'd study everyday if he got to do it with her. So, their lack of study for the day was no remorse to him as they were still going to hang out. 

“What do you have in mind?” He says with a smirk.

“I say we raid the vending machines for a celebratory bag of chips, and my roommate has these imported sodas she never stops offering me.” She informs with a declaratory fist in the air. 

“I can’t turn down that offer, but next time I am hosting.” He states.

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

  
By the time Jughead leaves her dorm, it’s around 8:30, and Betty feels thoroughly angelic with how her day went despite the rocky start. 

Her peer review went pretty well, and everyone seemed to like it besides Brett not that she cared. Jughead spent a good hour and a half in her dorm, and they talked about all sorts of things. 

She flopped onto her bed with a smile plastered on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

Talking with Jughead always made her feel this feeling in her chest she couldn’t quite pinpoint. It felt warm, and gooey. She felt like she could relate to him in ways she’s never felt with anyone. Sure she had her best friend Kevin back home who she related to, but not the same way she relates to Jughead.

_It’s not going to last when he finds out about your past. He’ll run for the hills._

  
The voice in her head reminded her. The voice that always seems to remind her of where she came from.

She felt her smile briefly slip, and she really tried not to think of it. She knew she would have to tell him eventually if they were going to get any closer. Maybe he wouldn’t care. Maybe he would understand that she isn’t like her family.

Before she could think anymore, her phone rang. She smiled when she saw the caller ID.

  
“Hey Polly, it’s been a while.” Betty said with excitement as she fiddled with a string on her blanket.

“Hey Betty, I’ve just been caught up with the farm and the babies.” Polly said rather breathlessly. She knew her niece and nephew had to be hand full, but something with her sister didn’t sound right. Ever since her sister joined the farm things have been different to her, and despite Betty’s hate for the farm she knew she couldn’t make her sister leave the farm.

“Yeah. I’m sure. How is everyone?” She asked quietly. She almost didn't want to know, because then she'd get conformation that her mother is in fact avoiding her. 

“Pretty good. Mom is adjusting well into farm life, and the babies are adorable as usual.” Polly gushes, and Betty smiles at the thought at the one year old twins. 

“Oh, can you tell mom to maybe call me? I haven’t talked to her since she dropped me off.” Betty asks with resignation, and is met with a moment of silence. 

“I don’t know Betty, she’s been really busy and the cell service isn’t that good.” There's the answer. The moment that confirms all of Betty's fears. Her mom has no intention of talking to her.

“But, you called me.” Betty argues with tears forming in her eyes, because she will not be ignored that easy. If her mom wants to forget about her, fine but Betty refuses to make it easy. 

“Um, I’m at the market picking up necessities, and I had the time to call my beloved sister.” Polly says nervously, and Betty almost snorts. It's 8:30 at night on a Monday, and Polly expects her to believe that she's at a small town market. Even though it's a stupid lie, Betty let's it go. She never gets to talk to her sister so she isn't going to waste this phone call arguing with her. 

“Oh okay. I’m glad you wanted to catch up. Maybe one weekend you can come visit me. It’s really nice here Pol.” Betty says trying to remain postive.

“Yeah. I’ll have to see if I can come by. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Polly says flatly, and Betty realizes that Polly never wanted to catch up. Of course there was a catch. 

“Um, Sure.” Betty says with a wavering tone as she tried not to cry.

“Betty, I need you to sign the papers.” Polly breathed.

Betty wanted to scream in frustration. Of course her sister would still be pushing this. Of course she didn’t care about maintaining their relationship. She stopped a while ago. 

Of course, her past would always be lingering. A ever straining thread that threatens to ruin everything Betty worked for.

“I can’t do that Polly.” 

tbc/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What papers does Betty need to sign? How will the social go? Can Brett be any more douchey? How much closer will Betty and Jughead get? Tune in next time on Big Brother. Okay I had to put that reference in as a mega Big Brother fan. Thank you so much for reading. Xoxo.


	4. Old Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Betty, I have a question? Jughead asks as he tries to contain his nervousness. 
> 
> “Is everything okay?” Betty asks as they stop across from her dorm.
> 
> “Yes. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be my-” 
> 
> “Betty?” An unfamiliar female voice calls from behind her, and Betty immediately turns around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I wrote this chapter two times over, because it was a difficult one to write. I hope your day is going awesome.

Betty’s phone won’t stop ringing.

  
  


It’s been two days give or take since she last talked to her sister, and ever since then she’s been avoiding her calls, and texts. Maybe it’s cowardly or childish, but she has no obligation to talk to Polly after she ignored Betty for months, and is only calling for something that will only benefit her. 

Betty is also aware that she has no legal obligation to sign the papers her sister won’t stop pestering her about.

“You can’t ignore her forever.” Veronica chides as she sees Betty decline the call yet again.

Betty has learned that Veronica is very observant, and by observant she means nosy. It’s not arrogant like Brett, but it's not adorable like when Jughead peeks at her paper to see what she is writing. Although she considers Veronica a friend, she doesn’t want her to know what Polly is calling about, and she isn’t too comfortable with her peeking at her caller ID. Betty knows Veronica doesn’t have ill intentions, but it’s just better if she doesn’t know how complicated her family is.

“Veronica, what did I say about looking at my caller ID?” Betty warns, and Veronica only grumbles.

“Betty, sweet, dear, Betty I can’t help to be interested in your life. It’s so riveting. Plus I only put my nose into things, because I care.” Veronica says in a sing-song voice. 

“My life is not interesting.” Betty argues as she grabs a carrot from her mini fridge.

“Don’t play coy. You have a crazy sister who is always calling, a mysterious brother I hear you talk about sometimes, a bitch of a mother, some snobbish asshole who is always trying to get information out of you, and a broody James Dean that is soft for you.” Veronica summarizes with amusement. 

“I am concerned that you know all of that from the very minimal information I give.” Betty says as she nibbles on a carrot for her breakfast.

“I am an excellent listener. Betty, you have no reason to be scared to tell me things. I have my own skeletons in the closet. I have no interest in exposing yours.” Veronica says as she ties her tie. Betty only rolls her eyes. She knows that Veronica has daddy issues from the conversations she has with him on the phone, but she doubts Veronica knows that much about Betty’s skeletons. 

“Besides, I already have you pretty much figured out.” Veronica drawls, and Betty almost drops her carrot. 

“Pretty much?” Betty asks in an embarrassingly squeaky voice.Betty would be distraught if Veronica actually knew as much as she thought she did. 

“Well there are a few missing pieces, but you think I wouldn’t do a background check on you?” Veronica asks as she nonchalantly grabs her lipstick. Betty can feel herself go pale. If Veronica knows about her past than she has more problems on her hands.

“Veronica, please don’t-”

“Like I said, your secret is completely safe with me.I promise, and I never break my promises. You aren’t the only one with nefarious parents.” Veronica says with a soft tone and sensitivity in her eyes. 

“Thank you.” Betty breathes a sigh of relief.She should have known Veronica wasn’t like that. 

“As for your Polly situation, you need to talk to her.” Veronica advises.

“I really don’t. Talking to Polly is like talking to a wall. Plus she wants me to sign these papers.” Betty says as she finishes her carrot.

“What papers?” Veronica asks even though she probably already knows.

“I’d rather not say.” Betty says as she nervously picks at her thumb.

“Well if you need lawyers I can give you the best of the best.” Veronica offers. The thought of even needing lawyers makes Betty sick to her stomach. This is supposed to be a painless process.

“I’m not legally obligated to sign the papers.” Betty dismisses. She’s not naive she knows Polly and her mom will stop at nothing for these stupid papers to be signed, but they are selfish and Betty can be stubborn to.

“Betty, you may not want to hear this, but if it’s the papers I think it is, and Polly is persistent, I don’t think legality matters. Just consider my offer okay?” Veronica placates. To which Betty nods.

* * *

  
  


The Jones men don’t do high class events.

They don’t have to worry about schmoozing up to rich elder gentlemen who probably golf on the weekends, and smoke cigars. They don’t even have use for a suit. Growing up, Jughead didn’t even have the luxury of knowing his next meal. Sure it would be nice to be rich enough to have to worry about getting caviar on your suit, but that has never even been considered a possibility.

Until Jughead went to Stonewall.

That’s when the cycle had been broken, Jughead had to worry about etiquette, and how to wash a stain out of a tie. Fancy little parties were something that happened frequently especially since he was a part of the writing seminar. He quickly learned that “socials” were not small get-together. They were a high class gathering that was basically a full blown party if he had ever seen one.

He’d prefer to not go to them in general, but they were either mandatory or a better way to get an opportunity. Which is what he came here for. So he would eat as many little sandwiches, and schmooze up to as many tasteless assholes as it took, because he was not going to be like his father. 

The social isn’t till Saturday, and it’s only Wednesday, but Jughead had to prepare for it nonetheless. This was the most important social he’d have to go to, because it would link him to one of his favorite novel series. He would be writing a chapter for a well acclaimed book. 

  
  


Mr. Chipping told him that it would be best to bring in some of his samples of writings, because not only could it impress Dupont but there would be other well acclaimed writers there that would keep him in mind for other opportunities. Mr.Chipping also told Jughead that he could bring a plus one which he recommended would be his father because then people would be moved to see what background he came from. Although Jughead should be insulted (and he kind of is) he knows this is the name of the game. In an environment like Stonewall, this is how you succeed. 

Jughead had called up his dad and asked him to which he said he’ll make it. This makes Jughead both relieved and terrified. 

His dad isn’t the most clean cut guy, and although his drinking problem isn’t as bad it's still there.

_ “Dad I need you to be on your best behavior, and I need you to look sharp.” Jughead warns through the phone. _

_ “I know boy. It isn’t rocket science.” _

_ “Exactly so you need to be on time, and don’t do that much talking.” Jughead says calmly. _

_   
“I know there is a lot on the line. I’ll be there.” FP promises. _

Jughead has been let down by his dad before, and he’s gotten used to it, but he doesn’t think he’d forgive his dad if he messed this up. This is his future, and all FP has to do is shave put on a nice shirt and show up to this event. 

Jughead expressed some of his concerns to Mr.Chipping when he brought up the idea to take his dad who just nodded his head.

_ “Jug, it’s going to be okay. If he shows up late or doesn’t show up they will still love you. That’s why I chose you.” Mr. Chipping soothed as he drank his coffee.  _

_ Over the span of his time at Stonewall, Jughead had found himself going to Mr.Chipping for advice quite frequently. Obviously he wasn’t one of those students who kissed up or made actual friends with their teacher, but when Jughead would talk Mr.chipping would listen. _

_ “You don’t understand. My dad is a complicated man who rubs people the wrong way.” _

_ “But you rub people the right way. If he messes up just go in there and put your charisma in there. Hell, if you want to bring Miss. Cooper too, go ahead. Miss Cooper is a great person to bring along, and she’s great at first impressions.” Mr. Chipping said calmly.  _

Which brought Jughead to his other problem.

Jughead really didn’t know what to say. Of course he’d love to bring Betty, but he didn’t want it to be awkward on her, or for her to think it was a date. He’d love it to be a date, but he doesn’t want to put much pressure on her.

  
  


He contemplates this thought throughout the whole day. He doesn’t act on it until after the writing seminar when he is walking Betty to her dorm.

She’s asking him if he was ready for Saturday, and he saw his chance.

  
  


“Betty, I have a question? Jughead asks as he tries to contain his nervousness. 

“Is everything okay?” Betty asks as they stop across from her dorm.

“Yes. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be my-” 

“Betty?” An unfamiliar female voice calls from behind her, and Betty immediately turns around. 

The girl seems a few years older than Betty and Jughead, and looks a lot like Betty. He assumes it’s a relative.

“Polly? What are you doing here?” Betty says in shock. Jughead can’t seem to get a read on the situation but Betty looks alarmed. He doesn’t want to intrude on what seems to be a private conversation but he doesn’t want to leave Betty alone with someone she’s uncomfortable with even if it is her relative. 

“I just needed to see you.” Polly says eerily calm. There is something off about this girl that he can’t quite pinpoint. 

“Do I need a reason to see my sister?” Polly asks after a moment of awkward silence. Jughead had a feeling they were sisters, but he wonders how they were raised by the same people, because Polly seems nothing like Betty.

“Not that I’m complaining but when I asked you to visit me I wasn’t expecting you so soon..” Betty stammers as she kicks the toe of her sneakers into the ground.

“Sorry. This was the only time I could get away from the farm, and you haven’t exactly been answering my calls.” Polly says still with a calm almost robotic voice, but it has a hint of anger. 

“That sounds familiar.” Betty counters, but she still looks nervous. Jughead is still awkwardly standing next to Betty, and he wants to comfort her but now isn’t the time. 

“You are such a delight my dear sister.” Polly says dripping with sarcasm, but still has a smile. She looks over to Jughead as if only just realizing that he was there.

“I’m so sorry. How rude of me. Jughead this is my sister Polly. Polly this is Jughead my friend.” Betty introduces. She looks over at Jughead and mouths her apology. 

“Nice to meet you.” He says as he shakes her hand.

Likewise. It’s nice to see that my sister has the ability to make friends. Betty, do you have a moment? We have loads to catch up on.” Polly says as if dismissing jughead. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Jughead says timid to leave Betty alone in a situation she doesn’t feel comfortable in. He knows she can handle it, and he doesn’t know the situation but he knows a thing or two about bad family ties.

“Just give me a second Polly.” Betty says as she walks Jughead over to the end of the hall. 

“I’m so sorry you had to witness that.” Betty says with remorse. He doesn’t want her to feel bad, because it’s not her fault that her sister is some emotionless robot.

“It’s okay I totally understand complicated family ties.” Jughead reassures. 

“Your question seemed important, and I want to hear it, but my sister has terrible timing so can we meet up later.” Betty says, and Jughead feels both relieved and endeared that Betty didn’t forget or dismiss his question. 

“Of course, Betts.”

“‘I’ll see you later, Juggie.”

* * *

  
  


“Polly, I know why you came here, and I have no interest in signing the papers.” Betty says as they walk into her dorm. 

“Come on, Betty. This can be your chance to really grow, and finally forgive-”

“I made my peace, but that doesn’t mean I owe you or mom because you have a different way of coping.” Betty interrupts as she sets her backpack down by her bed. Betty had no time for Polly’s bullshit. The prospect of these papers have been looming since everything went to shit back in May. Polly stopped pestering Betty about them for a while but for some reason she had sparked interest in them again recently. 

Betty-”

“And where is mom? What is she caught up to on the farm? She can’t even muster up the courage to come talk to me.” Betty asks. She can't believe how much of a coward her mother is. 

  
  


“Mom is healing. Don’t take that away from her.” Polly says with her irritability calm tone. Betty feels like her veins are thrumming.

  
  


“Give me a break, Polly. All mom ever does is take time to heal when really she’s just taking it away from the rest of us.” Betty accuses as she crosses her arms. 

“That’s not true.”

“ I don’t have to have to remind you the countless times she took away our choices. Mom loves to play victim, and I’m done letting her control my life because of it.” Betty says with contained anger. Betty is done making excuses for her mother. 

“Betty, we can be a family again.” Polly offers as she reaches out for Betty's hands.

“Now you want to be a family. After all those times I begged you not to leave so we can work things out together. All those times I reached out to you, and all I got was radio silence. And what about Chic? When was the last time you talked to Chic? Do you even know where he’s at?” Betty ask accusingly as she rips her hands away from Polly.

I- no, but-” Polly stutters, and Betty only rolls her eyes.

“See you don’t know, and you don’t care, and neither does he, and I don’t blame him.” Betty practically yells. 

“He left too, Betty. You can’t just blame me.” Polly says with a wavering voice. Betty only nods her head and fights back her own tears.

“At least he doesn’t use me, and string me along. Besides, he calls sometimes, which isn’t much but he doesn’t pretend.” Betty counters. Her relationship with her brother is complicated, but out of everyone in her family Chic was the one who had her back the most. Sure he left, but she can’t blame him.

“I’m not using you. I just think we can all benefit from a terrible situation.” Polly steadies her tone back to the calm robotic one that Betty absolutely hates.

“Then tell me. What do I get out of the situation? I can guarantee you that I will sign the papers, and you will use the money for the Farm, and you and mom will have no interest in me until you find something you need me to do.” Betty isn't stupid. She knows how her family works. This is just a ploy for control over her, and Betty's done supplying. 

“We just want what’s best for you.” Polly reasons. Betty feels her anger flare.

“No. You want what’s best for you, and the Farm. While I have accepted that you are seemingly happy there, I am not going to risk my well being which I fought to better for the past year because of your own beliefs and wants.You have your share. I have mine, and I want to move on. I don’t want to open up a worm hole. Because you want to start your own farm. I am not going to fund your wants at the expense of my healing wounds.” Betty says with conviction as she signals for the door.

“If this is all you wanted to talk about, I think it’s best if you leave.” Betty says with a calm tone even though everything in her is screaming.

“This isn’t over.” Polly says 

“Maybe for you it isn’t, and I really hope you find peace, but for me this is the best way to a better life. This is the way that I close a painful chapter to my life.”

Once she escorted Polly out, Betty had used most of her energy trying not to break down. She had worked so hard to get everything together only for Polly to come, and try and screw it up. She wanted the best for her family, but the truth is they didn’t care about her needs. 

Betty doesn’t realize she’s bleeding until she feels the blood trickle down her arm. She felt too distraught to do anything but sob.

* * *

  
  
  


_ Hey. I’m not going to class today. My head hurts, and everything is kind of a mess. I promise I’ll go to class Monday. Please tell me how the social goes. _

Jughead reads the message with a frown. He knows Betty isn’t the type to skip, and she looked really shaken when her sister came.

He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but before he knows it he’s knocking at Betty’s door. After a beat she opens the door in her adorable pajamas. She has socks with little swans on them. Her hair is messy from just waking up yet she looks like she didn’t sleep a wink. Still she’s the most beautiful person he’s ever met.

“Hey Jughead. I’m sorry I just don’t feel well and-”

“Can I come in?” He interrupts her before she can apologize further. 

“Sure. Sorry I look like a total mess.” Betty says self consciously as she opens the door wider for him to walk in.

“Are you okay?” He asks once she closes the door behind them. 

For a moment, Betty looks like she is going to shrug it off, and give him the easy answer which he won’t let her do. 

“My family is crazy, and I don’t really know what to do.” Betty admits, and she looks so small in this moment that he just wants to hold her and fix all her problems. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks instead.

“I don’t want you to miss class.” She says looking torn.

“I don’t really care about missing, and you didn’t answer the question.” He reminds her. 

“Yes.” She answers.

“I’m all ears.”

“I came here, because I needed to get a fresh start, and also because my mom didn’t give me much choice.” She starts as she paces the room.

“What do you mean?” He asks with a tone laced with concern. He knows she has a complicated relationship with her sister based on her conversation with her yesterday, but he doesn’t know the extent of any of her other relationships.

“In the beginning of my sophomore year, my mom had my sister admitted to this home for troubled youth, because she was pregnant. It was this whole ordeal, and I didn’t know where she was for months. After Polly finally came home she wasn’t really the same, and everything in my home town was imploding so for her safety I helped her escape town. Well she went to this farm, and the baby's father was originally going to go before she was admitted.” Betty said as she caught her breath. 

“She basically changed her whole way of living, and constantly convinced us to convert. My mom always thought it was crazy until this other thing happened with my dad and-” Betty stopped as she looked almost terrified to continue. 

“Betty , you don’t have to tell me.”

“I want to tell you that part eventually, but I can’t right now.” She says as she looks at the floor in shame.

“That’s okay.You tell me when you are ready.” He says as he tries to catch her eyes.

“Basically my mom joined the farm after everything happened, and she gave me the choice to either be admitted to the same home Polly was sent to, join the farm, or come here, and obviously I chose to come here. She hasn’t talked to me ever since.” Betty said with glassy eyes. 

“What did Polly want?” He asked with a gentle voice.

“For me to sign these papers. I can’t tell you what they are for. Not yet, but I can’t sign them.” Betty says. Jughead nods understandingly. He knows this has to be hard for her.

“I’m sorry this is happening Betty.” Jughead says with as much emotion as he can muster. 

  
  
“I just can’t help thinking that I caused all of this.” Betty says as she moves her hands frantically.

“None of this is your fault. You were only trying to help your family.” Jughead defends.

“I just- I know I always talk about how they are crazy, but what if I’m the problem? What if me helping Polly leave kick started everything. What if I’m just like my mom?” Betty rants as her breathing increases. 

“You’re not crazy.” Jughead placates as he puts his hands on her shoulders to steady her “And we’re not our parents.” 

Jughead says this for both of them.He is constantly trying to run away from his father's image. His biggest fear is being destined to an old couch and last night take out with a fist around a beer bottle.Sure for little but he took over his father’s gang, and that felt good. He felt like he had purpose, but then he got caught up with some bad people and Mr.Chipping gave him an opportunity he couldn’t turn down. 

So he understands Betty’s fears. He can tell that there is more to the story, and that whatever it is has taken a toll on her. So he’ll be there for her as long as she’ll have him, and if she chooses to tell him he’ll listen, because the truth is that he loves her. Which is crazy and terrifying, but he feels it. She’s one of the most kind people he has met, but she also tells it straight. She tuley listens to anything he has to say, and she supports him in ways no one has. She doesn’t look down on others. She has wonderful taste in literature, and cinema, and she loves cars for crying out loud. Betty Cooper is so uniquely herself, and he was gone for her from the start.

That’s why in that moment without thinking he does what he’s been wanting to do for weeks.

“Also..”

“What?” she asks and he pauses for a moment, because he can’t believe he’s actually going to do it.

“What?” She asks again with a nervous laugh, and without thinking further he grabs the back of her neck and presses his lips to hers. 

For a defining moment she doesn’t respond, and he almost pulls away and contemplates digging a hole to crawl into, but then she kisses back and everything has color. 

Betty places one of her hands on his cheek and the other one on his neck below his beanie. They kiss just for a few moments before the kiss stops, but she doesn’t pull away. Instead, she only rests her forehead against his, and breathes a deep sigh. Jughead doesn’t open his eyes, but he can feel her smile, and in that moment he’s the happiest he’s ever been.

“Jug.” Betty gasps abruptly as she pulls back a little. “You’re going to be late.” she says guiltily as if she made him late. He only smiles wider if that’s possible.

“That’s what you’re thinking in the middle of our moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a break from Brett this chapter so I hope you got a breather, but unfortunately he comes back harder in the next ones. Thank you for reading! All the love


	5. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What was that?” Betty asked breathlessly with a barely contained smile.
> 
> “What do you want it to be?” Jughead asked with a nervous smile.
> 
> “Answering a question with a question?” Betty tsks jokingly “I asked you first.”
> 
> “Touche.”Jughead says playfully. “I like you a lot Betty, and I want to be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any spelling errors. Thank you for reading.

For the past week Betty has felt like she was spairling. Like everything around her was unwinding.

Well to be more specific she felt like she’s been spiraling her entire life. Only as she got older things got more crazy, and it got harder to take a breath.

  
  
  


This past week had felt like everything was getting more and more constricting. Polly making her appearance only made thinks harder to breathe. Betty found herself needing to re group so she opted to skip out for the day and only go to the writing seminar. Betty never skipped school before. Even when she would have high grade fevers her mother deemed it unacceptable to skip school. However, when Betty transfered here she vowed to stop living by her mother's standards, and she needed a breather.

Then Jughead Jones came knocking at her door, and everything changed. 

Betty felt like she was spiraling in the best way. 

  
  


“What was that?” Betty asked breathlessly with a barely contained smile.

  
  


“What do you want it to be?” Jughead asked with a nervous smile.

  
  


“Answering a question with a question?” Betty tsks jokingly “I asked you first.”

  
  


“Touche.”Jughead says playfully. “I like you a lot Betty, and I want to be with you, but I completely get if you don’t feel the same way, and I’m sorry if I crossed a-”

This time Betty makes the move as she cuts off Jughead’s rambling with a press of her lips to his. It takes Jughead only a second to respond before he’s placing one hand on her hip and the other cupping her cheek and pulling her impossibly closer. 

This kiss isn’t much different than the first one, but the feeling is still so profound and nothing like she’s ever felt. There is an ease to kissing Jughead that’s like breathing. 

“I really like you too.” Betty says breathlessly as she rests her forehead against his. “And I want this. I want to be with you.”

Jughead is able to convince Betty to go to the rest of first period along with the rest of the day which isn’t hard because Betty feels much better than she did this morning. She knows her problems are by no means fixed, and she still has to deal with them, but now she has Jug with her. 

At this moment, she’s convinced nothing can bring her down.

* * *

The writing seminar was pretty lackluster as nothing really happened other than the usual friday activities. After the seminar, Betty and Jughead were about to leave after the rest of the group had already left when mr. Chipping called them over.

“Miss. Cooper, Mr. Jones." Mr. Chipping greeted.

“Hey Mr.Chipping. Is everything alright?” Betty asks.

“Of course, Miss. Cooper. Forgive me for keeping you two, but I was wondering if you’d be in attendance tomorrow.” Mr.Chipping asked, and Jughead used all the power in him not to groan.

He totally spaced off asking her, and of course Mr. Chipping had to ask. Jughead spared a look over to Betty who looked confused.

“I’m sorry sir, but I wasn’t aware I was invited.”Betty says with a furrowed brow.

Mr.Chipping looked over at Jughead questioningly to which Jughead cursed under his breath.

“My apologies Miss Cooper. I must have been mistaken, but take this as an invite right now. I know you aren’t part of the additional seminar as you just transferred, but I think it would be a wonderful opportunity to dip your toes into the fruitful pond of opportunities that Stonewall has to offer.” Mr. Chipping said, and Jughead breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you. I'll definitely consider coming.” Betty said as she looked over to Jughead with amusement.

“Awesome. I hope to see you tomorrow, and I’ll be seeing you Mr.Jones.” Mr. Chipping concluded.

Once they got out of the classroom and started walking, Jughead was already preparing his explanation when Betty beat him to it.

“So, that was what you were going to ask me the other day.” Betty said with a smug smile. 

  
  


“I promise I was going to invite you myself, but you know I kind of got distracted, and forgot.” Jughead explained as he gestured suggestively to Betty. 

“What distracted you?” Betty asked with a sly smile. Jughead is quickly learning that smug Betty is a big turn on.

“There is this girl..” Jughead quips as he grabs one of her hands and intertwines their fingers. “And she’s gotten me in all kinds of trouble.” Jughead nudges her with his body to make his point. To which she responds by nudging him back.

“If I recall, you’re the one who kissed me.” Betty informs playfully as she points her index finger from the hand he isn’t holding to his chest to make a point.

“And you kissed me back.” Jughead quipped as he brought their conjoined hands to his lips and pressed them to the back of her hand. “If I recall.”

“You recall correctly.” Betty says breathlessly.

“Would you like to go with me tomorrow?” Jughead asked.”You don’t have to. My dad will be there and I don’t want to make anything awkward.”

“I would love to go, Jug.” Betty affirms as she raises up on the tip of her sneakers and kisses him on the cheek. “But only if it’s no trouble.” Betty adds.

“No trouble at all.” Jughead reassures her with a grin. “Plus you might be the only thing keeping me afloat there.” 

“Are you nervous?” Betty asks thoughtfully.

“Kind of. I’m mostly nervous about my dad. It’s not like he has the best table manners.” Jughead quips sardonically.

“It’ll be okay.” Betty soothes.

“Thanks Betts, but you don’t know my dad.” Jughead says with a roll of his eyes. There really is no way to describe his dad.

“Yea, but I know you. It doesn’t matter what your dad does, just counter it with your smugness.” Betty says with a smile as she rubs his shoulder lightly with her hand

Jughead laughs at her vocabulary “My smugness?” Jughead asks with a smile so big it hurts his cheeks.

“Yes.” Betty confirms with a humorous nod of her head. “You’re very smug. It’s adorable.” Betty says as she bobs his nose.

Jughead can’t disagree. It’s easy to be smug when you have Betty Cooper as your girlfriend. 

* * *

  
  


“He’s not coming.”Jughead says as he paces the hall outside the room where the social is being held.

  
  


It's about an hour into the social, and his dad still isn't there. If he takes any longer the social will be over. It's not so much that his appearance is riding on his dad coming, because it really isn't, but it's mostly because he's giving his dad an opportunity to be apart of his life. he doesn't want to be disappointed again. Plus Chipping asked him to invite his dad, and he doesn't want to disappoint him either.

“Hey, relax. He probably just got caught in traffic.” Betty soothed as she stroked his cheek lighty.

  
  


“I just don’t know if inviting my dad was a good idea.”Jughead admitted as he leaned into her touch.

  
  


“What’s the worst that can happen?” Betty asks optimistically. 

  
  


“He’ll make a fool out of both of us and all of these well known writers will never want to be in the same room with me again.” Jughead groans as he rubs a hand over his eyes. 

  
  


“Jug, you are going to do great. Worst case if your dad says the wrong thing you speak on behalf of both of you. If they still don’t like you that’s their loss.” Betty says confidently. 

  
  


“Hey Jug.” his dad's voice greets from behind him.

  
  


“You're late.” Jughead informs with no amusement. 

  
  


“I know, I’m sorry. I just got caught up-” 

  
  


“I specifically told you to be here on time.” Jughead snaps.

  
  


“It won’t happen again.”

  
  


“Whatever it’s fine just remember what I told you. At least try to be professional.”

“I know.” FP nodded then smiled when he caught eyes with Betty. “Hi I’m Jughead’s old man, and you are?”

“Betty. It’s nice to meet you Mr.Jones.”

“Oh the pleasure is mine. It’s nice to see Jug with a friend. Unless you are someone else to my boy.”

  
  


“Dad! Can you not.” Jughead 

  
  


“Sorry, Jug you didn’t exactly introduce me.” FP says as he gestures to Betty.

  
Jughead didn't know how the situation could get more awkward, but thankfully Mr.Chipping made an appearance in that moment. 

“Jughead.” Mr. Chipping's voice cut in as he popped out from the door signaling them to come in.

* * *

Although, this event is called a social, it puts public high school to shame. The students are still dressed in their normal uniforms as is she, but the adults are dressed in their best attire and everyone seems to know everyone. She assumes this is the atmosphere she needs to get used to considering these socials happen often according to Chipping, and growing up with her the type of person her mom was it shouldn't be hard, but this scenery doesn't exactly bring fond memories. However, Betty is glad she's here to support Jughead.

Betty was at the refreshment table getting a drink when Brett decided to make his appearance.   
  


“I didn’t expect to see you here Elizabeth.” Brett says as he serves himself some tea. “I didn’t even know you were invited.”

  
  


“Mr. Chipping invited me. He said it would be a good first introduction to Stonewall’s opportunities.” 

  
  


“Mr.Chipping is awful generous, but he wasn’t the only one to invite you was he?”

  
  


“I came here with Jug, but the invitation was open.” Betty informs sparing Brett no additional information.

  
  


“You two are getting quite close.” Brett remarks as he plucks an olive from the immaculate cheese platter, and inspects it.

  
  


“You could say that.” Betty says as she pours herself the lemonade she came to the table for.

  
  


“I find it quite funny that none of us really know anything about you yet you and Forsythe are attached at the hip.” Brett says inquisitively as he spare her his notorious smile that reminds her of the Grinch but not in an endearing way. 

  
  


“That’s because I get to choose who knows it.” Betty says simply.

  
  


“That’s cute.” Brett says as he pops an olive into his mouth. “But it’s really hard to keep secrets here at Stonewall.” He says over a full mouth.

“It’s not a secret. It’s my personal business. Besides I don’t hear you airing your dirty laundry.” Betty remarks. Brett stops chewing for a moment and looks almost nervous, but then he re groups and continues chewing.

  
  


“That’s because I have nothing to hide.” He says simply. "besides my father is right over there, but I don't see yours anywhere." Brett says as he gestures to a man who is presumably his father. Betty almost pales at the mention of her father, but gives nothing away.

  
  


"That's because I'm only here as a plus one." Betty informs. “And what makes you think I do?” She asks.

  
  


“I can see it in your eyes.” Brett says as he steps closer ever so slightly.

  
  


“Why do you even care?” Betty asks as she steps back like it's a game of chess.

  
  


“Because you can’t fool me.” Brett chuckles as he steps forward again.

  
  


“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Betty says as she takes a drink if her lemonade trying not to make eye contact.

  
  


“You will.” He warns. "Oh. I should get going. I'll make sure to give Forsythe my regards for you." Brett says with a completely different tone than before. 

Once he's gone Betty breathes a long sigh of one part relief and part fear.

  
  
  


“That guy seems full of it..” FP's voice behind her remarks.

  
  


“Tell me about it.” Betty laughs lightly as she turns to face him.

  
  


“Jughead doesn’t tell me much about his school life. He likes to keep the two separate which I don’t blame him for. The two don’t exactly clash.” FP says with a nervous laugh. " So, he's never really mentioned you, but you too seem close.”

  
  


“Yeah I just transferred here a few weeks ago actually, and we hit it off.” Betty says as she tries not to blush. 

She knows his dad is trying to make small talk, and get to know parts of Jughead’s life better, but Betty doesn’t want to give away any information that he doesn’t want his dad to know. Jug hasn’t told her much about his relationship with his dad just that it’s strained, but she knows Jug will tell her when he’s ready.

  
  


Seeming to notice that Betty is uncomfortable with the subject, FP shakes off the topic. “I’m just glad Jug has someone here that has his back. You seem to really care for him.” FP says as he smiles at her fondly.

  
  


“Yeah I do.” Betty says sincerely as she looks at Jughead across the room who is in a conversation with presumably Mr.Dupont.

"Sorry to interrupt." Mr.Chipping's voice cuts in. "But there are people I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Jones." FP looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself as he looks nervously around the room.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Mr.Jones." Betty says as she smiles at him.

FP smiles back at Betty and gives her shoulder a pat. "The pleasure is mine, and please call FP." He says before he walks off with Mr. Chipping.

* * *

After the social is over, FP asks Jughead if they could catch up somewhere private. Jughead reluctantly agrees as he doesn't want to leave Betty alone again, but she insists he goes, and that she'll wait up for him.

Jughead takes FP outside by the Stonewall's water fountain where there isn't anyone around."

"Spit it out." Jughead sighs as he takes off his beanie and sets it on his lap.

"Boy!" FP scolds. "Why do you assume I have something to confess?"

"Why else would you bring me out here?" Jughead asks as he runs his hand through his hair.

"To catch up with my son." FP says to which Jughead scoffs. "Maybe we can start with Betty. Is she your girlfriend?" FP asks with a wiggle of his brows.

"Geez dad can you let it go." Jughead groans into his hands.

"Nope." FP pops the p and stares at Jughead intently. 

"Fine!" Jughead admits. "She's my girlfriend. Can you lay off it now?" Jughead tries not to blush. 

"I knew it!" FP chants happily. "My boy has a girl." he says proudly.

"Dad!" Jughead warns.

"Fine. I'm laying off it." FP surrenders.

After a few moments of silence, FP speaks again. 

“There is actually something I needed to tell you.” FP said bregundingly and Jughead knew there was going to be a catch. Of course it wouldn’t be his dad if he didn’t have some kind of bad news to tell him.

  
  


“What did you do this time dad?” Jughead asks exasperated. 

  
  


“Boy! Why do you always assume it’s me who did something?” FP chips back.

“Because it always is.” Jughead affirms he kicks at a pebble. “Are you telling me this time is different?” Jughead asks, already knowing the answer.

“No.” His dad says ashamed and Jughead scoffs. “But this time is different. I’m not the only one at fault.” 

“Dammit dad! When are you going to take responsibility for your actions?” Jughead raises his voice as he gets up.

“Boy! Don’t take that tone with me. I’m still your old man.” FP raises his own voice but remains seated.

“Then start acting like it.” Jughead says.

“You don’t even know what happened.” FP says.

“Then enlighten me.” Jughead crosses him arms and stares at FP.

“The feds are looking into me again.” FP says quietly as he looks down at his shoes.

“Why?” Jughead asks sparing no sympathy. He's answered with silence.   
  


“Why are the feds looking into you?” Jughead says more firmly.

“Because I had to do a few odd jobs.” FP answers vaguely. 

“For who?” Jughead demands.

“You know who.” FP says as he rubs his face.

“Fuck! You told me you wouldn’t get back into this shit.” Jughead fumed as he paced back and forth. “Are you trying to get arrested again?”

“You think I enjoy this? You think i want to throw my life away and see that disappointed look on your face?”

  
  


“Then why do we always go back to this point?” Jughead asks weakly. he's tried of always having the same fight.

  
  


“She didn’t give me a choice, and she threatened you.” FP says looking torn in half.

“Why does that matter? Penny doesn’t even know I’m here. She’s been MIA for a year.” Jughead supplies.

“You know that Penny has her way son. She's not stupid enough to come here, but it's free game once you go home.”

“What are we going to do then?”

“There is no we. I’m taking care of this.” FP says with no room for objection. 

“Then why did you tell me?” Jughead asks as he puts his hat back on, and gathers himself back together. 

“So you can be aware.” FP informs as Jughead plops down next to him. “I don’t want to hide anything from you anymore. I want to be better.” 

“I know dad.” Jughead says quietly, because he knows his dad wants to be better, but he also knows that his dad seems to always be climbing a slippery slope. 

“Just maybe stay here over the weekends for a while. I know that it’s Thanksgiving next Thursday but-”

“It’s okay dad. It’s not like I’ve been coming home, and we don’t exactly celebrate Thanksgiving.” Jughead dismisses. Growing up, thanksgiving wasn’t exactly a fond memory. They often didn’t have the means for a feast, and it would end with his dad passed out on the couch surrounded by a bunch of empty beer bottles. It’s not like he was looking forward to going home.”

“I really do want things to be better Jug. I want to be better.” His father says quietly. 

“I know.”

  
  


* * *

After his conversation with his dad, FP went back home with a promise to inform him on any updates. Jughead went back inside to Betty helping Mr.Chipping clean up. He offered to help as well, but they affrimed that it was all cleaned up. Jughead invited Betty back to his dorm as Moose was gone for the weekend and Brett went wherever with his dad for the night. 

  
  


“How’d things go with your dad?” Betty asks after they go into his dorm room.

“Could be better.” Jughead says sullenly as he sits on his bed, and pulls Betty down with him to sit next to him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Betty asks sympathetically as she rubs her hand on his shoulder. 

  
  


“He got himself into trouble again.” Jughead sighed as they settled themselves into his bed. “ My dad is,, he’s uh-” Jughead stammers for the right words. 

He doesn’t know how to explain the situation without making his family look like a gang of felons. Realistically, he knows Betty won’t judge him, and she’s shared so much about her past, but Jughead doesn’t want Betty looking at him differently. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Betty soothes softly. “We could just cuddle for a bit if you want.” Betty suggests.

“Maybe we can do both.” Jughead suggests as they move into a laying down position.

Jughead takes a moment to relish in the feeling of Betty in his bed, and the comforting smell of her shampoo, and the soft strands wound around his fingers. One of her arms is thrown over his stomach and is stroking it softly. 

Jughead takes one last deep breath and begins to tell her everything.He tells her of when his father got framed and arrested for a murder he didn’t commit of some rich boy in their town.Only to learn he voluntarly took the fall for another Serpent . He tells her about the gang he had to join, and the crooked lawyer that “helped” him help his dad, but made him do drug runs, and threatened his friends. He tells her with shaky hands of the time he scared her off though he can’t bring himself to tell her about how he cut off her tattoo quite yet. That was probably one of the darkest moments of his life, and he’ll tell her about it one day but he can’t bring himself to yet. He concludes with the information his dad told him. 

Jughead looks down at Betty to search for an expression. He half expects disgust, confusion or fear, but all he sees is understanding.

“I’m sorry you went through that Jug.” Betty says softly. Jughead feels his whole body breathe out in relief, and his heart swells. 

Jughead almost tells her he loves her, but he knows it’s way too early in their relationship and he doesn’t want to scare her off. It’s not like he’s ever done this relationship thing before, and he doesn’t have stellar examples of love in his life, but he knows he feels it with Betty. 

“It’s not your fault. My dad has a knack of getting himself into trouble.” Jughead says as he strokes Betty’s hair.

“Do you think he’ll change?” Betty asks softly. Jughead contemplates her question for a moment.

“He says he wants to do better.”Jughead says.

“Do you believe him?” 

“I don’t know.” Jughead sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. “I want to, but his track record isn’t exactly clean and I don't want to be disappointed.” Jughead admits.

“Do you think I should believe him?” Jughead asked timidly. He doesn’t usually look for other people’s validation, but with Betty he feels comforted by her answers. He feels like he can be vulnerable. “Would you believe him if you were me?”

“I believe you, Jughead.” Betty assures as she looks up into his eyes. “And you should believe in your intuition too.” 

Maybe they are moving a little fast especially since Jughead doesn’t open this much to people he’s known for years, and he’s only known Betty for just a few weeks. However, everything feels so natural with her. Jughead feels an overflowing amount of affection for Betty in that moment that he doesn’t know what else to do but crush his lips to hers. Betty runs one of her hands through his unruly hair, and grips it ever so lightly as she deepens the kiss.

Kissing Betty Cooper has to be Jughead’s new favorite thing. He feels a burning passion that Jughead only feels when he’s in a writing flow or reading a really good book. He knows to anyone else literature is lackluster and boring, but to him it’s this profound feeling of intimacy. 

Jughead isn’t sure how long they stay wrapped up in each other, but he assumes it’s been a while because the sun was barely going down when they started kissing and now the sun is completely gone.

“I should probably get back to my dorm.” Betty says after a while looking up at him with dreamy eyes. She looks like she doesn’t want to leave despite her words as she makes no move to leave and her facial expression speaks louder than words. He doesn’t want her to leave either. He wishes she could stay there forever. 

“Or you could stay.” Jughead suggests as he tightens his arm slinged across her waist. “Stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr at moons2stars. Thank you for reading. Much love.


	6. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she had chosen to come to Stonewall, she didn’t want anyone to know anything about her past. She wanted to have control over the new chapter in her life. She didn’t want anyone to write it for her. Then she met Jughead and everything changed.Although they’ve only been dating for less than a week, and have known each other for a month, Betty feels like she has known Jughead her whole life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is kinda a little but angsty and alludes to mild violence and self harm. However, there is fluff. I'm really nervous about this chapter as it was hard to write and I re wrote it several times, but I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for reading.

_Betty doesn’t recall entering Jughead’s dorm room, but she’s standing in front of him._

_“Hey Jug.” Betty greets, but his face is unreadable, and he just stares at her with what looks like disgust. “What’s wrong. Juggie?” Betty asks as she tries to grab his hand but he pulls back._

  
  


_“Don’t touch me!” Jughead snaps._

  
  


_“Wha-”_

  
  


_“You’re not who you say you are.” Jughead says darkly. Betty feels her stomach drop._

  
  


_“You’re going to be just like your father.” Jughead spits. From behind him a dark shadow creeps up and Betty tries to run to him but she can’t move._

  
  


_“Jughead!” Betty screams but it’s too late._

  
  


Betty wakes up with a start. She can barely catch her breath, but she realizes she’s in her room in her bed. She can’t stop panting, and her heart is still racing. She looks down to make sure she didn’t wake Veronica. She wipes at the tears running down her cheeks, and notices that she drew blood from her palms. 

It was just a nightmare. It’s not real.

  
  


It’s not the first time she’s had night terrors.

  
  


She’s been getting them since last year, but they are usually the variation of the same thing. However, this one was different than all the other ones. She still can’t shake the look in Jughead’s eyes. 

  
  
  
  


Betty knows that even though the dream wasn’t real, her fears were very real. There was still so much up in the air regarding her family, and Jughead only knows some of it. Betty has every intention to tell him everything, but their relationship is so new. 

  
  


When she had chosen to come to Stonewall, she didn’t want anyone to know anything about her past. She wanted to have control over the new chapter in her life. She didn’t want anyone to write it for her. Then she met Jughead and everything changed.Although they’ve only been dating for less than a week, and have known each other for a month, Betty feels like she has known Jughead her whole life. She feels even more closer to him since he had told her his past only a few days ago. That’s another reason she feels guilty about him not knowing all of hers. Even though Jughead told her to tell him when she is ready, she almost feels like she’s hiding something. Another part of her though just wants a little more time to be known as Betty Cooper not who her father is.

  
Betty can feel her mind reeling so she climbs down from her bed as quietly as she can, and cleans her palms and drinks some water before going back to bed.

* * *

  
  
  


It was about five minutes before his first writing seminar for Dupont’s novel was about to start, and Jughead was spending it making out with his girlfriend in an empty hallway. 

Jughead had always found the act of kissing underrated (not that he had much experience besides some awkward first kisses at middle school parties that he rather not remember) However, kissing Betty Cooper is like no other experience. In fact just being with her is like no other experience. 

“You’re going to be late.” Betty says against his lips, but makes no move to stop, and neither does Jughead. He has his hands at her hips, and her hands are in his hands. Jughead is half tempted to skip out on the whole seminar, but he knows Betty would never let him and he’s actually looking forward to this opportunity. He just wishes they didn’t have to stop so soon (or at all)

“I don’t care.” Jughead murmurs against her lips. He deepens the kiss once again to which she responds by sliding her tongue against his.

Betty finally parts from his lips, but laughs when he makes a pouty face.“You really need to go.” Betty says trying to be stern, but still smiling brightly. 

“Fine.” Jughead sulks, but still presses a few more kisses to her lips. “But I’m coming to see you after.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Betty says as she presses one last lingering kiss to his lips before she pulls away, and urges him to go.

Jughead is only a few minutes late, and the last one there but it’s totally worth it. 

* * *

  
  


The seminar is a lot more fast paced, and depends more on group work. Dupont wasn’t there for the first session, but he would be dropping in every Thursday. The first task was for everyone to work independently on a proposition for the chapter. Even though they’d be working on separate chapters, they still had to have a common idea for the direction of the novel. Mr.Chipping had left to his office to complete some work and leave them to brainstorm. the problem was, no body was really taking advantage of the time but Jughead. 

  
  
  


Even though everyone wasn’t too focused on their proposition, Jughead was actually working on his. He was actually serious about taking this opportunity seriously, and he wasn’t about to stay late for nothing. However, Brett wasn’t making it easy. Every so often a crumpled piece of paper would hit the back of his head. Jughead tried to pay Brett no mind, but he was quickly losing patience. 

“Would you quit that.” Jughead snapped but still kept his voice down to not make a scene although everyone else was in their own conversation not paying them any attention. 

“I'm just having some fun, Forysthe.” Brett says slyly as he puts his hands up in surrender. “Do you ever lighten up?”

“When not in the room usually.” Jughead snarks as he turns back around and starts to type again. Brett only chuckles lowly and moves over to sit on the desk Jughead is at.

“Ouch.” Brett says in mock offense as he puts a hand to his heart. “And here I thought we were friends.” Jughead scoffs but keeps his eyes on his laptop. He knows Brett gets off at inflicting reactions from people so Jughead keeps his at a minimum. 

  
  
  


“How’s Elizabeth?” Brett asks as he plucks Jughead’s beanie off his head and puts it on his own. Jughead can feel his blood boiling from the contact but remains calm. 

  
  


“Why do you care Brett?” Jughead asks in a cool tone as he snatches his beanie back but doesn't put it back on yet. 

“I’m only curious. I haven’t seen you two in different rooms since she transferred here.” Brett remarks. Jughead knows he’s fishing for a nerve. He always does, and Brett thinks Betty is a new one which is true, but Jughead isn’t going to allow Brett to see that.

  
  


“Can you please let me work?” Jughead asks dryly, but Brett makes no indication to move.

  
  


“It’s quite strange how Elizabeth transfers completely out of the blue, and no one knows anything about her but you two seem to share everything.” Brett contemplates as he leans closer to Jughead.

  
  


“I know it drives you crazy that you don’t know everything about everyone’s lives,Brett.” Jughead says calmly. “But maybe you should consider focusing on your own.” Jughead advises and drops a mic in his head. For a moment he thinks Brett will leave it alone as Jughead obviously ended his side of the conversation, but of course it’s never that easy.

  
  


“It’s easy for you to mind your own business considering there isn’t much to your life but a run down trailer park, and being a gang banger, but I actually have a future and I’m not letting some bitch with family issues jeopardize that.” Brett says lowly and Jughead slowly stands up to where they are face to face.

“What did you just say?” Jughead asks with barely contained rage boiling at the surface.

“I said that bitch-” Jughead doesn’t even let Brett finish as he collides his fist to Brett’s face in one solid punch. 

Brett falls back slightly but catches himself as he covers his nose.

“What the fuck?” Brett curses, but Jughead isn’t finished.

Ignoring everyone’s gasps, Jughead grabs Brett by his shirt and pins him on the table with his body. Jughead feels as if he’s on autopilot, but he’s also so tired of Brett’s shit. He’s tired of Brett trying to get under his skin, and insulting his life when he knows nothing about it. He’s tired of him always bothering Betty because he has a fragile ego. He knows Betty can defend herself, and she’s one of the strongest people he knows, but he’ll never let anyone say anything about her when she isn’t there to defend herself.

  
  


“Are you done, Brett?” Jughead grits as he pushes him down slightly harder for affect.

Jughead can’t help but feel pride when he sees that Brett has the sense to look scared. When it comes down to it, Brett doesn’t know how to back up his words. Jughead lingers there for a second to let Brett feel that fear for a moment then lets him go and picks up his beanie off the floor. 

Nobody really does anything for the rest of the session, and when Mr.Chipping comes back no one says a word about what happened. Even Chipping doesn’t ask why Brett has a bruise on his face, and Jughead has bruises on his knuckles.

  
  


Everyone is dismissed, and Jughead feels accomplished. He worked on his proposition for the chapter and put Brett in his place even if it’s probably momentarily. Now Jughead finds himself going to Betty’s dorm so he can end this triumphant night with his favorite person. 

* * *

  
  


Betty wakes to the sound of knocking on her door.

  
  


Betty didn’t realize how tired she was until she was working on her assignment for the writing seminar that was due tomorrow. The assignment was different from all the usual ones that usually was just to come up with a short story every week. This one required them to pick an artifact like a newspaper article or movie and explain why it inspires their work. She had most of it done, but she was starting to doze off, and before she knew it she completely fell asleep on her dorm floor where she normally works. 

  
  


She slowly gets up, and glances around for Veronica before she remembers that she’s probably with her boyfriend like she usually is. Betty rubs her eyes as she tries to adjust to the sun being gone and the little to no light in her room. She turns on her lights, and blindly shuffles to the door.

“Hey Juggie.” She greets him as she tries to fix her messy hair.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead says as he kisses her softly on her forehead. “Did I wake you?” Jughead asks with a furrowed brow. He looks more timid than before which Betty finds endearing for his concern.

“I’m glad you did.” Betty laughs as she pulls him gently into her room and closes the door. “I didn’t even mean to fall asleep.” 

“You look cute when you’re drowsy.” Jughead smiles as he tucks a stray hair from her messed up ponytail. Betty can’t help but blush, but is distracted by the movement of Jughead’s hand. She grabs it gently.

“What happened to your hand?” Betty asks as she examines the bruised skin.

  
  


“I punched Brett.” Jughead says with a nervous laugh even though she can detect a hint of pride, and she can’t blame him. Of course she wants to know why, and is concerned but she also knows Brett deserves it.

  
  
  


“What did he do this time?” Betty asks.

  
  
  


“What he usually does.” Jughead says as he rolls his eyes. “He said a few things he shouldn’t have.” Jughead finishes simply. Betty nods but lets the smirk that she has been fighting show.

  
  
  


“Is that pride I detect ?” Jughead asks as his own smile widens. He places one hand on Betty’s shoulder, and the other on the back of her neck.

  
  
  


“I don’t condone violence, but I feel this was justified.” Betty says primly.

  
  
  


“You’re an enigma, Cooper.” Jughead says playfully though the look in his eyes is one of reverence. 

* * *

“So today is the day we present our artifacts. This will go the same as short stories, but just describe whatever artifact you chose to present, and how it has influenced your writing. Who would like to go first?”

  
  


“I will Mr. Chipping.” Brett volunteered, and Betty tried to contain her eye roll at his overzealous energy.

“Perfect. Go ahead Brett.”

“My artifact is a newspaper article on an event that took place very close to home to one of us in particular. In fact it took place only a few hours away from Stonewall.. The article itself was actually quite hard to find as it had been hidden from public view, but after some digging I found the perfect source.” Brett says as he scanned the room for their reaction. Betty can feel a sense of uncertainty she can’t quite pinpoint the reason for. “When I found the article I couldn’t believe my eyes. I mean this story is a murder mystery in itself that would give the Baxtar Brothers a run for their money.” Brett said enthusiastically as he locked eyes directly with Betty. She could feel her nerves spiking.

  
  


“The Black Hood took five lives, and almost the life of his own daughter after anonymously sending her phone calls and stalking her for several months prior.” Betty felt her blood run cold and her face pale. She looked over to Jughead who was intently listening to Brett’s presentation not knowing that it was about to implode everything.

  
  
  


“It was a riveting tale.” Brett continued. “The daughter was the heroine of her own story who lived with her deranged father for sixteen years and had no idea what kind of person he was. You can imagine my surprise when I found out this girl was none other than Elizabeth Cooper herself.”

The whole group seemed to be frozen in shock. Betty could hear quiet murmurs and whispers. She looked to Mr.Chipping who spared her an apologetic look, and moved to say something but Brett only kept going. All Betty could do was watch as her past got ripped from the headlines. She could feel her stomach start to churn with disgust, and humiliation. 

“I had my suspicions before of course, but I could have never imagined this.” Brett purred as if this was the easiest thing for him.

Betty spared a look at Jughead who looked as if he didn’t know how to process this. She couldn’t blame him. She knows he told her that he didn’t care about her past, but he couldn’t have imagined this. No one could have. 

Betty wanted to scream, or sob, or drop off the face of the earth. She had finally found a place in her life where she was happy, and someone who let her be herself with no question. She knew the truth had to come out eventually, but it was supposed to be on her terms. She was supposed to have control of this aspect in her life.

She felt like a fool.

She was a fool to believe someone with her past could have happiness this easily.

Betty couldn’t be in the room any longer. She felt as if the walls were closing in at every passing second. She doesn’t even remember getting up and dashing out of the room nor does she recall Jughead calling after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There is happier days to come. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This idea has been in my head for quite some time, and I love Prep School AU's so I had to. I'll see you next update!


End file.
